The Grim Fairy Tales
by RhiannonKelley
Summary: Draco and Hermione have upset the enchantress of the forbidden forest. Now they have to act through some of the worlds most popular fairy tales... the versions that are NOT for kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione couldn't believe she was serving a detention with Draco Malfoy. This was his fault entirely! Wait until she saw him next, she would use Ginny's bat bogey curse on him.

"Hagrid, can't you send me back to the castle and say that I have served my detention?" Hermione asked upon reaching Hagrid's hut.

"Now Hermione, you know I can't do that. Besides this will be over before you know it." Hagrid said cheerfully. All the joy was soon sucked out of Hermione and Hagrid when Malfoy showed up for detention.

"My father will hear about this!" Was the first thing that he spat out. Hagrid rolled his eyes and Hermione made a cluck of annoyance.

"How many detentions have you served and your father hasn't been able to stop one, so please we don't want to hear about your father the death eater!" Hermione said. Draco was on the verge of replying when Hagrid stepped in between the two fighting teens.

"Look, lets just get this over with okay? We're looking for an injured thestral. Please keep to the paths, and fallow Fang if you can't find me." With that, Hermione and Draco followed Hagrid into the forest. However their arguing continued. Hagrid was surprised at Hermione, because she usually kept her composure. He was just at his wits end, when suddenly it was quiet. Suspiciously quiet. He turned around and found that Fang was his only company. Hermione and Draco had vanished into thin air.

&&&&&&&&

Draco and Hermione had not vanished at all, but they had been charmed away, and before either of them knew what was happening, they were standing in some sort of throne room.

"You have disrupted my peace." The voice was from a woman, and she was beautiful. Tall and dressed in what looked like a dress full of stars.

"Your peace! But we have now idea who you are!" Draco said rudely.

"Please mum, we're terribly sorry, but we have to return to school." Hermione said politely. The woman stared at them for a while and then replied.

"I don't think you will be returning to school quite so fast. You two need to learn how to work together , among other things. You have twelve tasks that you must finish, I trust that you two have read a great deal, because your tasks will become apparent once I have placed you where you need to be. There are twelve in all, and you will not return, until all have been completed." All of a sudden, Hermione and Draco felt themselves falling, as if traveling by port key.

&&&&&&&&

Draco finally opened his eyes, and noticed it was a beautiful day.

"Ugh, what a dream!" he said climbing out of bed. He was well on his way to the bathroom, when he realized that he was not in his dormitory at Hogwarts, but in a huge palatial room, with a sumptuous king sized bed. Before he had time to truly digest what had happened, a servant walked into the room.

"Your highest must dress quickly, the king and queen are demanding to see you at once."

Draco blinked and then said "Where the hell am I?"


	2. Cinderella

**Author's Note: All HP characters are owned by JK Rowling.**

Cinderella

"Cinderella!" A high pitched screech rent the air, and Hermione jumped awake.

"This isn't the Gryffindor dormitory at all." Hermione muttered to herself. She was sleeping on a hey mattress by a fire, in a midsized, antiquated kitchen. She was downright filthy.

"Cinderella!" This time the voice was a little deeper, but still being screeched at the top of whose ever lungs.

"They're screaming for me." Hermione muttered, "This is all Malfoy's fault!" She thought fast, by grabbing an apron and proceeded to find the source of the voices. Hermione walked up a small staircase and onto the ground floor of a beauty French mansion. Everything was immaculate, clean, beautiful and clearly expensive. Hermione gapped at everything she saw around her, and would have been more exploratory but was immediately brought back to the matter at hand.

"Cinderella!" shouted a voice in her ear. She turned around and saw a squat, short older woman at her side. She looked a lot like Prof. Umbridge, but not exactly.

"When we are calling you, you must respond immediately." The woman said tersely. This speech was followed by a smart slap across the face. Hermione then remembered the woman's voice in the Forbidden Forest; "Your tasks will become apparent once I place you where you need to be." She and Malfoy had to survive the horrors and adventures of twelve fairy tales. Hermione thought that this was a nightmare come true. Sure it's fun to read the fairy tales, but to actually live them, that was another matter entirely. Hermione knew about magical creatures, she strongly suspected that these fairy tales would not be for the faint of heart.

"Yes stepmother." Hermione replied bending her head. She wanted nothing more than to slap the woman standing in front of her, but Hermione knew about fairy tales, the original ones didn't hesitate to kill and murder people.

"First, take a bath, you smell horrendous, then fix breakfast, your stepsisters will need you to attend them immediately." With that, her stepmother walked away. Hermione quickly returned to the kitchens, got the bathtub down and washed vigorously. She found clean clothes and quickly dressed. Now she just had to figure out how to use the antiquated kitchen. She thought for a few moments, and then reached for her wand. She couldn't believe her luck! She still had it, but there was a note attached to it.

"Dear Hermione Granger, You are now in your first task. Yes, you can use magic, but just like in the real world, there are rules to using magic during your tasks. It can only be used when you are alone, or with your partner (in this case, Draco Malfoy), which means, that even if you had your wand in front of any of the story character, it would be rendered useless. Magic can only be used when needed for small purposes. In other words, you cannot magic yourself out of these tasks, use magic to fight your enemies, etc. You need to complete your tasks just like the characters of the story.

You and Mr. Malfoy must work together, or you will wander aimlessly between stories, until you two can figure out how to co-operate together. Beware, some of the tales you will live through may be slightly altered. Please pay attention at all times.

Sincerely, The Enchantress of the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione quickly set everything to working in the kitchen using magic, and being grateful for small mercies. While breakfast was cooking, Hermione thought about the letter. She and Malfoy had no choice, they would have to work together.

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco had just read his letter, and groaned. He would have to work with the mudblood. Year seven was supposed to be a breeze, now this!

"When I see Granger at the ball in three days time, she will get an earful from me." He muttered. Draco had just been to visit the king and queen, and they were determine to have him married, and so were holding a ball in his honor, to pick from the women of the kingdom. He knew immediately that he would have to pick Granger, which was clear. He wasn't too sure about which fairy tale he was in however, because fairy tales seemed to be more popular among muggle children than wizarding children.

Draco was dressed as a prince should be dressed, in fitted breeches, which showed off lovely muscled legs to advantage, with top boots, a fine linen shirt and a waist coat. His superfine jacket was hanging in the closet, in case he decided to go out. He didn't want to go out just yet, he wanted to think about how to get out of this fix. So he magicked a book of fairy tales and began to read.

&&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast was a success, and so Hermione was given a list of chores to do. There were other servants, not many, but there were others around the mansion. They were forbidden to talk to or help her, although most of her chores on the long list were completed by other servants. Hermione was grateful for that. She hated looking at the other servants, because they looked at her with such pitying eyes. She found out quickly that they all lived in the various servants' quarters in the attic, and some below the ground floor, next to the kitchen. Hermione knew she would have to show great care in order to hide her wand.

As if on cue, there was a huge banging on the door, and the butler went to answer. He came back with a letter in hand. It was the invitation to the ball. Hermione hid by the door of the drawing room in order to hear what was being said.

"Oh mother, it's by royal decree that we are to attend! The prince is so handsome, with his blond silvery hair." Said her stepsister, Millicent. Hermione was ready to scream when she saw that one of her step sisters was none other than Millicent Bulstrode. The other was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione figured that familiar faces would turn up during the tasks.

"Trust Malfoy to become the prince." Hermione muttered.

"Madame, the invitation says that all young ladies of the kingdom should be there, will Lady Hermione be able to attend?" Duhaime the butler asked. Hermione thought she would die, she quickly scuttled away from the door, and it was a good thing, because her stepmother came scurrying around the corner to see if she were listening. Hermione had hidden herself behind a tapestry.

"Cinderella will not be attending, the ball is for eligible young women, not servant girls!" was the reply.

"Lady Hermione is not a servant girl, and if the king knew you treated the daughter of a marquis this way, you would dearly regret it." Duhaime replied.

"She is a servant of this house, and she will not attend!" was the reply. Was it her imagination, or did her stepmother sound a little frightened. Hermione just knew that Duhaime would be dismissed, but strangely enough he wasn't. When he walked out of the drawing room, Hermione ran up to him once he was out of sight and earshot of her step family.

"Why didn't she dismiss you?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know too much." Was the reply, and with a gleam in his eye, Duhaime turned and went about his duties.

&&&&&&&

Draco was not having any more luck than Hermione. He quickly found out that being royalty was not too far removed from his own family life. It was a life of duty, he quickly found out that he was actually being blessed to have the opportunity to pick his own wife, even it her knew he had to pick Granger.

Draco studied the stories, and figured he was living the story about the Little Cinder Girl. When he figured out what was going on, he barked with laughter at the thought of Granger being covered in ashes and soot, and waiting on a wicked stepmother with her undesirable daughters.

His day was filled with tutoring, lessons, and hunting. How boring! He wanted nothing more than to find Potty and Weasel to torment them, but it would be a long time before he returned to Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&

The next day for Hermione dawned beautiful, but inside the mansion, her name was being called morning, noon and night to perform the simplest, and often the most humiliating tasks.

Pansy had called her into her room to change the chamber pot, when Hermione went to change it, it was immaculately clean. Hermione then looked at Pansy questioningly.

"Ooops! I guess I forgot to go." With that, Pansy grabbed the chamber pot from Hermione, sat it on the floor, and squatted over it. Hermione was horrified!

"Now, empty my chamber pot and bring me a new one." Pansy said awfully.

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for the on going indignities that they had in store for her. Millencent demanded to have Hermione bathe her. This was worst than the chamber pot episode, but nothing was worse, than when Hermione was called in to remove her stepmother's rags. The nasty old woman didn't even try to cover them up, they lay there bloody, and a few looked freshly soiled.

When evening arrived, her stepmother and stepsisters went out into society, and Hermione finally had some peace. The ball was in one day's time, she could hold on until then. She found herself wishing to and hoping to go, to escape the unpleasant women that lived here. She wanted this story to be over, and perhaps the next one would find Malfoy in a less favorable position.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Father, what if I refuse to marry?" Draco asked the king during supper.

"Oh, you will marry, there is no question. If you don't find a bride tomorrow night at the ball, I will find one for you, and make no mistake, the wedding will happen the following day if I have to find her. I'm not getting any younger, and you need to grow up and be prepared to rule! All of France will be relying on you once I am gone. You have had enough time to play and laugh, now you will pay for all the time spent being a boy, it's time for you to become a man." The king replied. He didn't even look kindly or loving. The queen just sat there quietly, not even thinking to object. She was basically a mindless chattel.

The Ball couldn't get here fast enough.


	3. Dumbledore's Study

**Author's Note: Almost all characters are owned by JK Rowling**

Dumbledore's Study

"Hagrid, slow down, I can barely understand you." Professor McGonagal said.

"Hermione and Malfoy were serving their detentions with me. They were arguing for the longest time, and they just refused to co-operate. I was just going to tell them a piece of my mind, when suddenly they were quiet, too quiet. The next thing I knew, I was running all over the forest, and I haven't been able to find them. They just disappeared." Hagrid said a little more calmly.

Minerva McGonagal didn't know what to say, she had a feeling the if Dumbledore were still alive, he would know the answer.

"I'll have to write their parents, we cannot conceal the fact that there are two missing teenagers running around the Forbidden Forest." McGonagal replied. She had just picked up her quill and parchment when suddenly there was a bright, almost blinding light. Hagrid and Prof. McGonagal had covered their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw before them a beautifully harsh woman, dressed in a sparkly blue dress. She had a regal air about her, and she instantly appeared to be someone you didn't trifle with.

"Good morning Miss. McGonagal, Mr. Hagrid. I trust you have slept well." It was a statement. Before they could answer, she continued.

"I am the Enchantress of the Forbidden Forest. I was rudely awakened by the arguing of two of your students. I am always awakened by the same two students whenever they serve a detention. So I have decided to teach them a lesson. Oh they are safe and in one piece, however they will be away for a period of time, completing twelve tasks. They will learn to work together, and get along. Then perhaps I won't have to suffer interrupted sleep every time they are being punished. They will return at the same time that they left when their tasks are complete. Until then." The Enchantress then vanished in this air, before either Hagrid or McGonagal could say another word.

"It out of our hands now." Prof. McGonagal stated. She knew there was nothing the be done, the Enchantress was of the fairy world, they were a lot better left to their own devices. Hagrid had many questions, but if McGonagal could do nothing, then the outlooked appeared hopless.


	4. The Day of the Ball

**Author's Note: Almost all characters are owned by JK Rowling**

The Day of the Ball

The day of the royal ball dawned beautiful and gorgeous, and Hermione thought that the weather must be some sort of practical joke in this world.

"Cinderella! Bring me my cream silk corset and help me tie it!" This was Pansy. Pansy with her large grey eyes and slightly snub nose. Hermione quickly got the corset and began to help tie and fasten it to Pansy. Between the two sisters, Hermione felt most uncomfortable around Pansy. The girl seemed overly fascinated with sex. During Hermione's brief stay, she had walked in while Pansy was having sex with a footman, and another time, she had one of the scullery maids under her dress. Both servants looked disgusted with themselves, but it was painfully obvious that these were the only jobs they could find.

Pansy did nothing to hide her nude body from Hermione, so she quickly covered it with the corset. Pansy smiled smugly as Hermione tightened the corset, she seemed to be enjoying it very much.

"Send Yves in when you have finished." Pansy said seductively.

"But Pansy, you aren't dressed.."

"Did I ask you your opinion!? Send in Yves once you have finished." Pansy exclaimed. Hermione finished fastening the corset and rushed to find Yves. With a groan he left to attend to Pansy.

"I can only imagine what she will have him do. Did you just finish helping her with her corset? Ahh I know what she wants then." Duhaime replied. A few minutes later, while walking past Millicent's room,

"Cinderella! I need you to scrub my back." Hermione cringed, hated washing Millicent's back, she was always filthy, and Hermione could never understand how a lady of leisure took a bath everyday and was just dirty. What did she do all day?

If Hermione knew that Millicent would go out riding everyday with the stable staff, and spent more time on her back or all fours than her horse, she would understand why the girl was always filthy and dirty. But this was a secret and so remained a mystery.

Once the step sisters were finished with their toilets, they decided to spend the day and rest before the ball. Hermione and the rest of the staff cleaned the house from top to bottom as usual. Hermione went to prepare a light lunch when Duhaime hit upon a plan.

Hermione put all the food on a tray and walked into the drawing room, where the three ladies of the house were lounging lazily. At the said time, Duhaime walked in and said.

"Madame, are you still going to allow, Lady Hermione to attend the ball." The only thing to be heard in the blue and cream room was the ticking of the clock.

"Well if she manages to finish all her chores, I don't see why she shouldn't go." Her stepmother said. Hermione stood there dumbstruck, she knew there was some sort of twist, but she was shocked just the same.

"Duhaime, fetch me a few sheets of paper." Duhaime left the room, keeping his face a solid mask. Hermione said nothing, but served lunch under the scowls and grimaces of her stepsisters. A few moments later, Duhaime returned with the stationary that Madame had requested. She began to scribble furiously, as Hermione turned to leave.

"Cinderella, wait just a moment." Her stepmother said. Hermione stood there for several minutes when finally Madame was finished.

"Here are the chores you must complete before you can go to the ball." She had a slightly wicked smirk on her face. Hermione looked at the list in disbelief. There were things on this list that clearly had not been cleaned in years. She turned and left without saying a word. As she shut the door, she heard her stepmother laugh at her expense. Well she would show them.

Hermione went straight to the servants' quarters, where Duhaime, Yves, one of the foot man, and Anne the scullery maid that was under Pansy's dress were gathered.

"Look at what I have to! Clean the stables, de-worm the cat, give the dogs baths, polish the chandeliers in the ballroom, dining room and foyer, and the list goes on." Each one of them had a piece of the list in their hands.

"You will have to do the chandelier in the foyer, because she will have to actually see you. It's too close to the drawing room, for one of us to do it for you. Those three are very lazy, so perhaps we can get away with helping with some of the smaller items on this list while Madame is not paying attention." Duhaime answered. Yves and Anne stood in disbelief, but were determined to help Lady Hermione.

Hermione found out how to lower the chandelier, and so proceeded to shroud everything in the foyer, to avoid getting dust everywhere. She knew that her stepsisters were watching, but as soon as they grew bored, she would use her wand. It didn't take as long as she thought, they were only satisfied to see that she had started the task. Once they walked away from the door, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a cleaning spell. At once, the chandelier sparkled better then new. She quickly gathered up the coverings, using magic, and even raised the chandelier.

Madame, Pansy and Millicent were enjoying their afternoon, when they realized that everything was very quiet out in the foyer.

"Didn't you say that Cinderella was cleaning the chandelier? Why is it so quiet out there?" The three all got up and peeked out in the foyer. It was empty and immaculate. Three heads looked up at the chandelier, and saw that is sparkled. They couldn't believe it!

"We'll have to check on her work throughout the day. There is no way she cleaned the chandelier by herself." Her stepmother said.

"Mother, we saw he alone, none of the others helped her." Millicent whined. Madame didn't quite know what she was going to do, but she didn't want Cinderella going to the ball.

Madame went to check on the stables, they were clean and well arranged. The dogs were all bathed, and the cat had been de-wormed. It was true, because one of the stable boys showed her where Cinderella had thrown the worms. All the other tasks that were on the impossible list were finished, not to mention all of Cinderella's regular chores. Madame was beside herself with fury and disbelief.

Hermione was in the small side room by the kitchen getting ready for the ball. Her dress was a simple pink concoction, not as lovely as the dress she wore at the Yule Ball, but it would do. Her hair was in a simple bow, and her shoes were old, but nice. Hermione presented herself in the foyer and was surprised to she that for once, her stepsisters were ready. Before anything was said, her stepmother walked over to her, and literally tore her dress from her body.

"I guess you couldn't manage to be ready after all." With that, her stepmother and stepsisters walked out of the door and into the waiting carriage laughing at Hermione's expense.


	5. At the Ball

**Author's Note: Most characters are owned by JK Rowling**

**This story is rated M for a reason, which it will become apparent in later chapters.**

At the Ball

Hermione stood in the foyer, aghast at what had just happened. She wanted to scream and cry. She wanted out of this fairy tale, is what she wanted. Even with everything that was happening, she had a feeling that her Cinderella story would be the easiest out of all the fairy tales she would have to live through.

Duhaime came running down the stairs, and averted his eyes from Lady Hermione.

"Let's get you covered up. It's no use crying, Madame has locked up all the closets so you wouldn't be able to change. I'm so sorry miss, but it looks like you will miss the ball after all." Yves and Anne had come in as Duhaime made this speech. They were all looking rather pitiful, when suddenly, the entire house went black. Every candle ceased to glow, and the shadows grew larger and darker. The four companions held on to one another, not knowing or understanding what was happening.

There was a bluish glow coming from the front door. Hermione was scared speechless. She knew Cinderella's story wasn't supposed to be scary, maybe this was one of the altered tales that the Enchantress was talking about. Without warning, the lights were back on, and she stood before Hermione.

"This is SO not happening!" Hermione exclaimed. Her fairy god mother stood before here, in all her glory, looking the exact image of one Sibyll Trelawney.

"Hello dear, I'm your fairy god mother, and I am here to make sure you get to the ball." It was positively uncanny, but the woman even sounded like Prof. Trelawney. Hermione didn't know if she should run, or just get on with the story.

"Oh thank you fairy god mother, but I don't have a dress or a way to get to the ball." Hermione said as breathlessly as she could. Duhaime, Yves and Anne were so busy being intrigued by the insect-like woman, that they paid no attention to the phoniness of their Lady Hermione.

"Well, turn around once, and let's have a look at you. I see, well I have an idea of how the dress should look, but first we must find a way to get you to the ball. My word, I didn't realize that you had servants. This will be very quick." said her fairy god mother.

"Not exactly, listen if my stepmother knew that her servants helped in any way, they would lose their jobs." Hermione knew this was instinctively true.

"Alright, do you have a pumpkin dear?" fairy god mother asked.

"Yes, we do, let's go out to the garden and I will bring it out there." Yves replied. So the five friends rushed out into the gardens, with Yves following closely with a very large pumpkin. Fairy god mother pulled out her wand, (Hermione could have sworn it was exactly like Prof. Trelawney's) and muttered and incantation. In a blink of an eye, there stood a beautiful and intricately made carriage. It was round, and had a light green color, with fancy carvings and curly cues all over it. There was Ivy painted on it, and the seats were a plush, cushiony darker green. Hermione sighed in appreciation.

"Okay, we need horses. Can someone fetch me some mice?" As if on cue, the cat came slinking around the way with four mice in her mouth. Imagine her surprise when the mice suddenly began to grow! She instantly dropped them and ran to hide in the stables. When the cat dared to peek again, she saw standing before her, four fully grown horses, black Arabians. A few of the stable hands came over to help hook the horse up to the carriage.

"This is turning out so nice! Okay, next I need a dog." Without another word, Anne rushed and got three of the family dogs.

"Perfect!" Fairy god mother purred. She waved her wand, and suddenly standing before them, were a footman, and two coachmen in matching light green and silver livery. Hermione glared slightly and realized that they were all decked out in Slytherin colors.

"Now that we have you all settled, you can be on your way!" Fairy god mother was saying.

"But my dress!?! I can't go to the ball looking like this!" Hermione cried in annoyance.

"Heavens to Betsy, no you can't!" And with another wave of her wand, Hermione was dressed in a gown of fine grey silk and grayish-lavender gossamer. The dress sparkled with the tiniest diamonds any of them had ever seen. Her hair was swept up in a Grecian hairstyle, leaving one tempting ringlet to fall seductively over a bare shoulder. The dress had a ball gown shape with tiny puffed, off the shoulder sleeves. The bodice was covered in the tiny diamonds. The crowning glory was the fabled glass slippers that Hermione had read so much about. They were much more comfortable than she imagined they were. Then again, she realized she was dealing with another magical world altogether.

"Now, you are ready!" Anne piped up. She rarely spoke, but when she did speak there was a reason. Hermione looked at her face, and knew that the maid was proud of the way she looked. Duhaime helped her in the carriage and just before she pulled off, her fairy god mother reminded her of the golden rule.

"You will have to leave before midnight, because at the last stroke of midnight, the magic will be gone, and you will become a servant once again." After departing with those somewhat famous words in her head, fairy god mother disappeared. All at once, the carriage started to move, and Hermione was off to the ball.

"I hope that idiot Malfoy has figured everything out, and knows he's supposed to pretend to be wild about me." Hermione muttered to herself.

&&&&&&&

"Draco, my son, do you see any of the ladies here tonight that you may even consider marrying?" The Queen asked. She looked a lot like his Aunt Bellatrix, and everyone knew she was off her rocker.

"No mother, I do not." He replied averting his gaze from the Queen's face. Draco tried hard to make his face a polite social mask. He almost lost all composure when Pansy, Millicent and what looked like Prof. Umbridge walked up in the reception line. He then over heard one of them talking about "Cinderella' and so he breathed a sigh of relief, he knew that Hermione would be presenting herself soon.

"One story down, eleven more to go." He muttered to himself. Couples were dancing to the orchestra, and people were enjoying the food. Laughter and pleasantries were being shared, and all he wanted to do was to return to the Slytherin common room. There seemed to be a slight ripple spreading through the room, and everyone was whispering excitedly. Draco turned around and saw her, at the top of the stairs. She started her decent to the bottom, to join the ball.

She was intoxicating, she was breathtaking, she was beautiful, she was gorgeous, she was, "Granger!?" Draco choked out. No one was paying him any attention, and he was thankful for that. For the second time that night, he almost lost his composure.

He didn't care who saw him, or how many people he knocked down, he headed straight for her. Hermione turned and saw Malfoy standing before her, holding out his hand. She took his hand and they began to dance. Everyone cleared the floor, watching with envy, interest, and pride as their Prince took the floor, seemingly enchanted by the beautiful woman dancing with him. If only they knew what was being said.

Madame saw the girl that was in the arms of the prince, and her eyes narrowed. She wanted to rip her out of the prince's arms and replace her with one of her own daughters. Pansy and Millicent were sulking as the gazed at the seductive beauty dancing with Prince Draco. The two girls were sadly disppointed when they each on turned ruined their dances with the prince.

"It's about time you arrived Granger! I'm ready to leave this nightmare! You do realize we have eleven more stories to complete! What took you so long!?!" Malfoy said.

"Excuse me, in case you haven't noticed, Cinderella is a servant girl. I had no choice but to wait for the ball. You know what happens next! I will give you directions to the mansion, where I'm living. Once you have the glass slipper, you must come immediately the following day. Then this way, this fairly tale is over." Hermione rejoined.

"I hope I can get there the next day. This royal prince business is shite and for the birds! I'd much rather just be a regular aristocrat." Hermione just stared at this ridiculous speech.

"Whatever Malfoy, just please make sure that you actually find the mansion and put the shoe on my foot! Those women I live with are crazy, and I want out."

"Don't go bossing me around Granger," but that was as far as Malfoy got.

"You listen and listen well. Our arguing is part of the reason why we are in this mess. Please, just listen to me Malfoy, find the mansion and we can put this fairy tale behind us." Was he dreaming, or was Granger actually pleading with him. He really looked at her, and saw that she was fatigued. There were purplish bags under her eyes, and she felt fragile. They had only been in the story for three days, how was this possible.

"Haven't you been using magic?" Draco asked in a more moderate, and concerned tone.

"Yes, but I can't use it all the time, I'm being watched." Hermione replied. Draco danced her out into the palace gardens. There they stopped dancing and proceeded to stroll along.

They were silent for a while, but they both knew they would have to discuss their situation.

"We're going to be living in these fairy tales for a little while, so I think we should make the most of it. Let's call a truce." Hermione said, while they walked along the moonlight paths. The garden was beautiful, and Malfoy was actually handsome in his black and white evening wear. This would almost be romantic, if I were with someone else. Hermione thought to herself.

"Agreed. But I have to confess, I don't know a lot about fairy tales, so I magicked a book about them. I may get confused as to which on we're in from time to time. Muggles are really strange creatures. Why would anyone want their children reading some of these stories, they are downright frightening, not to mention very racy." Malfoy said in confusion.

"The original fairy tales were told to entertain adults, the aristocracy to be specific, but once they fell out of fashion, they were rewritten for children." Hermione explained.

"Do you have an idea of which ones we're in?" Draco asked. Hermione thought about Pansy and her sexcapades.

"I think we are in the original stories, or what would be considered close to the originals." Hermione answered. She didn't think much about it, but Draco certainly had. In several stories, it was clear that the princes had sex and made love to the princesses. It was clear while playing Cinderella, that he and Hermione would take the parts of the love interests. Looking at Hermione at this particular time, Draco didn't mind the idea of having sex with her, but she was still a mudblood.

"Granger," Malfoy started, at the same time the clock struck midnight. Hermione didn't even think, she turned and ran from Malfoy. She didn't want him to see her as a servant girl. She raced through the ballroom, and up the grand staircase and out through the main gates of the palace. Guards were being called to stop her, but try as they might, not one could catch her. She reached the carriage in time and it took off. Racing over meadow and glen and finally, the magic died right outside the gates of her mansion. The thought of going back in depressed Hermione, but the good news was that this story was almost over.


	6. The Morning After the Ball

**Author's Note: All HP characters are owned and created by JK Rowling**

The Morning after the Ball

Hermione breezed into the servant's quarters to tell Duhaime, Yves, and Anne all about her evening, when they heard the carriage pull up.

"If it's all the same to you lady, perhaps you should head to bed. The less Madame knows, the better off you are." Duhaime said, as he put on his jacket in order to get the door.

Hermione went straight to the kitchen and her straw mattress, thinking that there was no way she could ever get to sleep. However as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was gone.

The next morning dawned grey and overcast, and for once Hermione was smiling about the weather. The sunny days were obviously not all in her mind. She got up and bathed and began to prepare breakfast, when the bells and calling of her name began.

"Cinderella! Where are my four minute eggs!"

"Cinderella! Where's my thinly sliced toast and chocolate!"

"Cinderella! Where's my bacon and toast!"

Hermione placed everything on a tray, and almost skipped up the stairs, nothing would crush her feelings today, she would be out of this fairy tale soon. She walked into Pansy's room and placed the four minute eggs on the table beside the bed, along with toast, jam and tea. Pansy looked at her suspiciously but said nothing. Hermione next went to Millicent's room, but that girl was so intent on eating that she didn't bother to take note of the change in her stepsister. Finally she went into Madame's room and placed her bacon and toast on her table. Madame was in the depths of despair, Prince Draco didn't even notice her daughters, but danced all night with some beauty with chestnut hair.

Hermione went about her chores and before she knew it, was in the servants quarters quietly relating the images of the ball to her friends. Of course she couldn't tell them that she knew Prince Draco, but she did tell them how he danced and talked with her all night. The four friends laughed and giggled as Hermione told them about the expressions on the faces of Madame and her step sisters. While enjoying a rare day off, because of the depressed emotions of the family, the servants took full advantage of the rare time they had to themselves. Duhaime wasn't even bothered when there was a thunderous knock at the door.

Duhaime went to answer it, and found that there was a royal messenger delivering a notice. He collected the message and debated whether he wanted to present it to Madame or not. He knew it would ruin the peace of the day, but there would be hell to pay if she found out he didn't deliver it straight away. So with a heavy heart, he trudged up the stairs and into Madame's room. She was still in bed.

"What is it Duhaime?" She asked from the layers of bedding.

"This message was just delivered by royal messenger." Quick as lightening, Madame was out of bed. She grabbed at the notice and her eyes lit up.

"Girls! We haven't a moment to lose!" Duhaime silently groaned to himself, and took a chance and glanced at the royal notice that Madame had left open on her bed. Duhaime groaned again, but then his eyes lit up in surprise. Madame was heading back to her room to retrieve the notice, and so Duhaime slipped out of the room, by means of a secret passageway and headed back to the servants' quarters.

"What's with all the excitement?" Anne asked, not being able to resist.

"There was a message delivered from the palace. Apparently a young girl left the ball in quite a hurry. She left behind a glass slipper, and the Prince is determined to find the owner of the shoe, because he is determined to marry her." Duhaime said smiling, and looking over at Lady Hermione.

"But that glass slipper could fit any girl." Yves replied. Everyone looked downhearted for a moment, but then,

"Remember, my fairy god mother gave it to me, perhaps the slipper is enchanted as well." Anne, Yves, and Duhaime smiled in excitement at this thought. So eagerly, Hermione waited, and waited, but Draco didn't arrive. The rest of the day was spent preparing for the visit, and so the house was in uproar with servants being sent back and forth to fetch, ribbons, lace and silk. Finally Pansy and Millicent had settled on what they would wear when the prince arrived to let them try on the glass slipper. The day was over, and so they would be ready tomorrow. Both women were determined to be a princess.

Hermione went to sleep that night, hoping against hope that Draco would come. She wanted the tasks to be over, and already this first fairy tale had taken up almost a week. No telling how long the others would take.

The next day was partly cloudy, with a cool breeze, and Hermione found that she was heading up the stairs to serve breakfast, just as the screeches of her name were being called.

"That was very quick! You should be this efficient everyday." Pansy said, when Cinderella came through the door, before she could finish calling her name.

Hermione said nothing, but placed her breakfast on the table and left to attend to Millicent and Madame. Millicent acted as if Hermione was not in the room, she scurried around preparing herself for the prince's arrival. Madame was just as bad, she was determined that one of her daughters would live in the palace and be the next queen of France.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was in the carriage, glad to be out of the palace for once. He couldn't wait to put the slipper on Hermione so that they could leave. He reread the story and knew he would have to try the stepsisters first. Draco felt queasy at the thought of touching Millicent Bulstrode's feet. He would do what he needed in order to get back home.

&&&&&&

There was a blast of fanfare and trumpets outside, while Hermione prepared lunch. Within seconds the house was full of screeching females. Madame quickly took control of her daughters, glaring at them in disbelief that they would even dare to be less than picture perfect.

Duhaime quickly ran to the door, and opened it, standing immediately to one side. Two of the prince's servants entered before his highness, and then as if in a vision, Draco entered, in all his devastatingly handsome glory. The women simpered awfully and Draco actually maintained his composure. Anne fled to the kitchens so that Lady Hermione might be able to catch a glimpse of the prince, forgetting that Hermione had spent the entire time at the ball dancing with him, just two night before.

The two girls ran up the stairs and hid behind the door of the drawing room. They had arrived just in time, because the fitting was just taking place.

Pansy walked forward, and seated herself delicately on the chaise lounge. One of the servants walked forward with the slipper and attempted to fit it to Pansy's foot. The slipper looked suspiciously tiny, wouldn't remotely fit on Pansy's now overlarge looking feet. Hermione glanced at Draco and realized that he was hiding his laughter.

Millicent went to the chaise lounge, and was very nervous. Hermione knew that her slipper would fit. Millicent was a rather stocky girl, but she was possessed of very small feet. The servant reached for the slipper, which this time appeared to be significantly larger than it was before. The servant looked at the slipper in slight suspicion, and placed it on Millicent's foot. The slipper almost dangled, it was so large. Madame looked outraged.

"Are these the only young ladies of the house?" Everyone was astonished, because the prince himself had spoken. There was a brief moment of silence, then,

"Yes your highness, these are the only young ladies of the house." Madame answered quickly and then performed a deep curtsy.

"Your highness, if I may." This was none other than Duhaime, he bowed low before the prince.

"Yes sir, what is it you would like to say." Draco said recognizing the butler. Madame was about to speak when Draco raised his hand in silence. Without another word, Duhaime opened the door and grabbed Cinderella.

"Your highness, this is Lady Hermione Tremaine, the blood heir of the Marquis de Tournay." Duhaime practically pushed Cinderella into the prince's arms.

Hermione looked at Draco and saw him grin. She knew he was grinning at her servant's clothes. He composed himself however to speak to Madame.

"You have the daughter of a marquis and a lady in her own right as a servant?!" Madame said nothing, and her stepsisters looked as if they were rather pale. One of the prince's servant's guided Hermione to the chaise lounge, and took the slipper and place it on her foot.

It fit perfectly. Suddenly Draco felt the sensation of traveling by port key. He saw Hermione flying next to him, and then he hit something with a thud.


	7. Little Red

**Author's Note: All HP Characters are owned by JK Rowling**

Little Red

Draco opened his eyes to see where Hermione landed. She was gone and he was alone once again. What was this story? That was the first thought on his mind, but before he could think of anything else, there was another note from the Enchantress.

"This story has been altered, beware that you, Draco, gain self control, and figure out what is supposed to happen. Think first and ask questions later."

Draco stared at the note in confusion. He stood up and noticed that his clothes were different. He was dressed like a ranger. He had a brownish-green satchel that contained his wand, two daggers, a telescope, a compass, and a change of clothes with a small money sack. He wore a worn suede cape, breeches, with tall leather boots, and a brown linen shirt.

Nothing came to his mind, so he walked toward the nearest tree and decided to climb it. He needed to know where he was, and perhaps he could see a nearby cottage or town in order to figure out what he needed to do next. He soon found himself in a tree with his telescope pulled out. He soon saw a small cottage, and so he pulled out his compass to ascertain its direction.

Once he knew everything he needed to know, he climbed back down and headed toward the cottage. Upon approaching the cottage, he had a sense to sneak a peek into the window. The sight that met his eyes horrified him. There was a man that looked like a hunter, standing over the body of an old woman, it was obvious that she was dead. His knife was brandished high, and he looked ready to butcher her. Draco ducked out of sight, and decided to hide in the stable for the night. He needed to get a clear idea as to what was going on.

He went into the stable and calmed the two horses that were there, his heart in his throat, and hoping that he wouldn't be discovered. When he realized that no one was coming out to the stable, he settled in for the night.

A few hours later, Draco woke up to the sound of voices.

"The deed is done, you won't have to worry about her saying another word." said a man with a very deep voice.

"What about the girl? She will be coming to visit, what will happen when she finds thats her grandmother isn't here to greet her?" Came the voice a woman.

"We'll take care of her, she was one of the reasons why we decided to take this job. Ravaging the granddaughter would be the icing on the cake. Who knew that this old woman was so important to these parts?" The man said with an awful chuckle.

"Yes, that's fine as long as you clean up this mess. I want nothing to come back to me. Oh, before I forget, beware of the werewolves. They protect the woman and her family." With that, the lady left. Draco tried to get a peek, but it was too dark and the moon was full.

The man said nothing, but walked further into the stable to collect his horse. Draco crouched deeper into the shadows, to avoid being detected. Once the man left, Draco knew he had to warn the woman's granddaughter. He stood up and looked at the retreating figure of the man.

The night was dark, warm and quiet. Every star and the moon seem to shine on the cottage and all of nature surrounding it. All was fine until Draco looked at the moon.

He suddenly felt very hot, and heavy perspiration poured from his body. His face was drenched. All he wanted to do was to get out of his clothes. Draco barely stripped down naked, before he noticed his hands and feet were covered in fur. He felt fangs grow long in his mouth. His senses sharpened and he could smell everything within a fifteen mile radius. Draco felt himself pitch forward, and suddenly he was on all fours. He couldn't believe his mind was still intact.

Standing in place of Draco was a huge white wolf, with intense blue eyes. Draco couldn't believe this had happened to him. He was a werewolf.


	8. Granddaughter's Cottage

**Author's Note: All HP Characters are owned by JK Rowling**

**I made this a double posting, because I realize these last tow chapters are rather short. I hope this makes up for their shortness, until I have the time to write a longer chapter.**

Granddaughter's Cottage

"Mother, please have everything ready, the walk to grandmother's is a long one. Besides she had been waiting for a long time for those dried herbs." Hermione said. She was excited about this fairy tale. She lived in a quaint cottage, with a mother that loved her, and fed her well. She had a tan, and wore country dresses. She only had three, but she thought they were so adorable and that she looked adorable in them.

This fairy tale was turning out to be easy! All she had to do was walk to her grandmother's house and drop off some dried herbs, among other things. This would be a piece of cake.

"Now, I want you to beware of the hunters! Its time for bed, you need a goodnight's sleep." Her mother said ushering her to bed. Hermione loved her fairy tale mother, because she looked like her real mother.

Once in bed, Hermione thought about the events of the day. She wondered where Draco was at the moment, and what part he would have to play. She also wondered how long it would take to complete this fairy tale. Hermione really couldn't complain, because Cinderella was an easy tale, and now this was turning out to be a breeze. She thought about what her mother said before she got in the bed; "Beware of the hunters."

Hermione was truly confused, because she couldn't recall a fairy tale in which a young girl had to beware of hunters. The hunters were usually the good guys. Many thoughts were running through Hermione's head, but soon she surrendered to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Hermione snuggled in her bed, thinking that it was nice to have breakfast being made for her by her mom, even thought she knew that the woman out there wasn't really her mom.

"Hermione, you must get an early start. I would like for you to reach your grandmother's before nightfall." Hermione got out the bed, bathed and dressed. The day was beautiful with the promise of late spring.

Her mother served up her breakfast, and sat down to chat with her daughter. All too soon, Hermione had to leave. She grabbed her basket full of all sorts of herbs, spices and such. Tucked into the basket was her lunch. Hermione almost walked out the door, but was stopped briefly.

"Hermione, don't forget your hooded cape." She smiled and turned around to take the cape from her mother, when she stopped in surprise. Hermione couldn't believe it! The cloak was blood red. Her mother gave her a quizzical look, Hermione noticed the look and snapped back to reality.

"How could I forget!" She said grabbing the cloak and putting it on.

"And Hermione, please, please, beware of the hunters!" Her mother reminded her once again. When she was outside, Hermione groaned to herself.

"I'm little red! That's what this fairy tale is! But I was warned to beware of hunters. I don't understand." Hermione muttered to herself, while walking along in the direction of her grandmother's house.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco woke with a start. He was safely in the stable, but he was naked, underneath the blankets where he lay. He remembered turning into a wolf last night, and groaned.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Draco said talking to himself, while burying his face in his hands. He reached for his satchel and dressed. He found the copy of the fairy tales which he magicked before. He looked up all the stories, but the only one that seemed to remotely fit was the story about the little girl and her red cloak. The only problem was, the wolf was the bad guy.

"Great, I will have some hunter trying to kill me." Just as the statement left Draco's mouth, everything seemed to fit. The hunter last night was warned to beware of werewolves, they protect this particular family.

"I just bet Hermione is little red. I have to get to her before the hunter reaches her first. That shouldn't be so hard, I will just wait for her here at the cottage. Hopefully she will come before nightfall." Draco recited to himself. He was so pleased to have a plan, that he almost missed the return of the hunter.

"We have to be on the watch for the old witch's granddaughter. She will be coming today, according to the seer." The man with the deep voice was back. He was with another man, with a lighter, almost softer voice.

"Well why don't you just go into the forest and meet the girl, why wait until she arrives?" Draco felt his heart lurch.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's go to the village and get breakfast, and then we will hunt for the granddaughter."

"Sounds good, but one of us should stay here, just incase you miss the girl in the woods." Once this plan had been finalized, the two hunters left for the village. Draco knew he had to act, and act fast.


	9. The Walk to Grandmother's House

**Author's Note: All HP Characters are owned by JK Rowling**

**Sorr about the delay in updating, I couldn't get the site to upload my files for a few days!**

The Walk to Grandmother's House

"Beware of hunters." Hermione said to herself. She walked across the meadow, towards the forest. "Why would anyone need to beware of hunters?" Hermione said aloud. She walked a little ways, and then decided to double check the contents of her basket. There were seventeen different herbs, colorful vials, and bottles.

Hermione examined the bottles and realized that they were potions! Her mom was a witch! So that could only mean one thing, her grandmother was a witch!

"But I didn't see her using a wand." Hermione muttered. For a few seconds she was at a loss as to what to do. Hermione's curiosity was getting the best of her. This could only mean one thing. She had to go back and observe her mother for a few hours.

"This is great! I can observe a witch of the late 1700's!" Hermione said to herself excitedly. Hermione returned to the cottage, and saw that her mother was hanging the wash out to dry. She quickly hid herself to observe her mother for a little while. During a two hour period, Hermione noticed how much non-verbal and hand magic her mother used. Her wand was rarely used, and Hermione wondered why modern witched and wizards relied so heavily on their wands.

"Well, Dumbledore didn't use his wand as much as other wizards." Hermione said to herself, noting this observation. She wondered if this had something to do with the power lever and talent of the witch or wizard. Hermione realized now that she had less than a day to get to her grandmother's. She set out once again across the meadow, attempting to reach the forest in good time.

Before reaching the forest, Hermione prepared to cross a stream. She fastened her basket to her in such a way as to not lose it. She removed her shoes and took care not to get her bloomers wet. She inched across the stream, nervous about falling in. The water was ice cold, and the rocks, if not slippery, were sharp.

Upon reaching the other side, Hermione decided to have lunch. She tucked her feet in her dress and removed her cloak to help warm her feet. She pulled out her lunch, and studied her surroundings.

What would a hunter look like or wear? Hermione thought to herself. She knew nothing about the hunting practices of the 1700's. She should have asked questions, but it was too late now. She would have to enter the forest alone and clueless.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco was fit to be tied. If only he could change, then as a wolf he could cover more ground. Besides, since when did werewolves change during the day? The hunter from last night had already set out for the forest to watch out for Little Red, and he needed to get there. He was a little ways from grandmother's cottage when he felt the unmistakable feeling of being watched. The closer he drew to the forest, the greater the intensity of the feeling. Draco had reached the edge of the forest, when he decided he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Show yourself!" He shouted. He didn't expect anything to happen, but had hoped he just had an over active imagination. It was with shock that Draco found not one, but, four young men appear almost out of nowhere, they had in fact come from the forest. The young men were dressed like rangers, similar to Draco.

"Why did you murder the old witch in her cottage?" One of the men asked, before Draco could say another word. This was met with stunned silence, than Draco found his voice.

"I didn't murder anyone, I had lost my way and happened upon the cottage. When reached the cottage, something felt wrong. I approached quietly and then peeked in the window. A man was in there, with a knife, and the witch was already dead." Draco answered.

"Why didn't you tear the hunter apart? You do realize your strength carries over to your human form, right?" A second ranger asked. Draco stared in disbelief.

"You, you all are werewolves?" The four young men nodded.

"Last night was the first time I turned." Draco replied. The four men looked then with understanding, as if it explained everything.

"That's understandable, some of us start late, like you. It can be a bit confusing. Tell us, what did you see or hear last night." The first ranger asked.

"I hid myself in the stables, no one had any idea I was there, and I was rather surprised. I over heard a hunter talking to a woman. I think it was the woman that wanted the witch dead. She told the hunter to kill the woman's granddaughter when she arrives today. This morning, when the hunter returned, he was not alone, he brought a second hunter with him. They both agreed to split up, one would wait in the forest, and the other in the house for the granddaughter." Draco answered. He knew instinctively not to say the girl with the red hood, because he was supposed to be unfamiliar with the area.

"That explains all the noise, smells and activity in the forest. Damn hunters! Can't keep quiet to save their lives. Let's all go into the forest and find this hunter. I don't think any of us have ever smelled him before, he's unfamiliar. We'll find him, surround him and get the information we need from him. Then we put him out of his misery." The second ranger said in a sinister tone. Draco liked the plan, the sooner this tale was over the better. He didn't want to stick around long enough to change into a wolf again.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione entered the forest, with all he senses working. She wanted to be aware of anything that seemed remotely suspicious. The forest was beautiful and the leaves were still young. Spring was a wonderful time of year, and Hermione soaked it all in. But the farther she walked into the forest, the darker it became.

Hermione wasn't entirely scared, but she was getting nervous. Nothing had happened as yet, and she still had a lot of ground to cover.


	10. The Werewolves

**Author's Note: All HP characters ar owned by JK Rowling**

The Werewolves

"I'm Bracken, and this is Brody, we're twins." The first ranger said, while pointing to the second ranger.

"The other two and Troy and Ewan, we're a small pack." Bracken explained, "Who are you?"

"I'm Draco." Draco replied. The five werewolves were well into the forest at this point. The first hunter had a half days head start over them.

"Back at the edge of the forest, you said there was a woman that wanted the witch dead. Can you tell us anything about this woman?" Brody asked.

"Not really, the only thing she said was that she didn't want it to lead back to her." Draco said walking along. All four wolves stopped suddenly. Draco realized they had all stopped and so turned around to face them.

"What?" he asked.

"We have to split up. Troy, Ewan, go to the Red Hood's cottage. Protect her mother. Be on the look out for her." Before Draco could even ask, Ewan and Troy vanished with a superhuman speed.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, very alarmed.

"The woman that you spoke of, she's a seer and a witch, however her ethics leave much to be desired. She had always been jealous of the three witches in this area. The ironic thing is that the women were growing in power, because they symbolized the three stages of womanhood; youth, matron, and crone. She's killed the most powerful, Little Red's grandmother. It only follows that she would kill Little Red's mother next, leaving the youngest and the weakest without protection." Brody said.

"But aren't we protecting her now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and no. Werewolves can only do so much for women of nature. If they haven't learned to hone their powers, they can be helpless. In cases like that, the weres are duty-bound to search for another group of women willing to take an unknown witch. This is very difficult, because witches rely on knowing each other. The only exception would be to find a witch that is also an empath. Then she could at least exercise a degree of control over her apprentice." Bracken answered.

&&&&&&&&&

At grandmother's cottage the second hunter, Haas waited patiently. He was rather lazy and tended to put others up to his dirty work. Haas was like any other hunter. Rugged looking with dirty dishwater colored hair. He stood tall and powerful, but used this power more to intimidate. He mub brown eyes were bored with life. Then again, most bounty hunters did become bored with life.

"Let Ignacio kill the girl." He muttered to himself.

"Why can't you kill her yourself." said a voice behind him. Haas spun around and turned to look full in the face of Calla, the seer. Calla was beautiful, with long golden blond hair, full red lips and strikingly blue eyes. Her body was one that men dreamed of. Within minutes of meeting her, men were terrified, because of the evil radiating from her was almost tangible.

"Well, because Ignacio has gone into the forest to hunt her." Haas stammered.

"I can tell you now, that Ignacio will not be the one to kill Little Red, I now charge you with that responsibility. Do not fail me, or it will be the worst for you." Just as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared.

"But how will I be able to kill her, she will know I am not her grandmother!" Haas called out. Calla reappeared.

"I find that glamorie always helps." With a flourish of her hands, Haas felt himself change in a matter of seconds. Once his transformation was complete, Calla laughed a rather nasty laugh. Haas looked at her in confusion.

"Go to the mirror." Haas went to look at once, and almost fainted in fear. The face of the Red Hood's grandmother looked back.

"When she gets closer to you, the glamorie will begin to fade. Take care to make her death quick." Once more, Calla disappeared. Haas was speechless.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ignacio was in the perfect hiding place, he had even set out traps for the werewolves. He wanted nothing to interfere with his plans for Little Red. He had seen her once in town, selling some of her herbs, spices and wool. She was lovely and very womanly. He felt his cock grow hard and erect. He wouldn't kill her straight away, but he would be sure to have her beg for death.

Ignacio's imagination ran away with him, as he thought of all the ways he would take the girl. He was brought back to earth abruptly when he thought he heard a noise. He was suddenly quiet, and noticed that not a sound could be heard in the forest. That only meant on thing; werewolves were afoot. He was about to give up, when he heard it again, a sniff. Ignacio held his breath, praying that the creature didn't smell him, but smelled the snares instead.

&&&&&&&&&

They were heading south, Draco was sure of it. That's when it happened. Draco could smell it all around him. Blood. He wanted to taste it, feed off of it. He looked over at Bracken for help, but saw the same naked lust in his eyes. Brody, however was a little behind the two, deciding to investigate a suspicious looking part of the forest. He wasn't within range to smell the blood, but he could sense his twin's bloodlust. It was coming fast. This was not good, and with a new werewolf too. Brody backed away, and doubled back. He needed to go a round about way, the hunter had set out the snares and he needed to get to the hunter. The only problem was, could he get to the hunter, before the bloodlust got to him. Brody was almost sure that the hunter had surrounded himself with blood snares.

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco couldn't help it, but just like last night, he felt the force of changing descend upon him. The heavy perspiration, the extreme heat, he glanced at Bracken and saw that he had removed him clothes and was well on his way to becoming what looked like a huge ginger colored wolf. Draco was trying to fight the change, but something at the last minute told him not to fight it. It was a good thing, because Bracken would have torn him from limb to limb.

Ignacio had come out of hiding, and was gleefully watching the two giant wolves finding the snares, and tearing into the bloody meat he had all around, too distracted to notice him. Ignacio had his cross bow ready and poised.


	11. Fighting the Bloodlust

**Author's Note: All HP characters are owned by JK Rowling**

Fighting the Bloodlust

Brody was coming up on Ignacio fast, he could smell him. The hunter had not been strategic enough in planting his snares. There were very few located at the direction in which Brody was coming.

Brody could feel his bloodlust coming on slowly. He knew that Bracken and Draco were in the throws of a savage and relentless bloodlust. Brody was almost there, close enough to get to Ignacio, the slow onset of bloodlust was allowing him to change. He took full advantage of it and turned into a huge charcoal grey wolf, leaving his clothes behind in the underbrush. He was coming up on Ignacio fast, he needed to reach him before the bloodlust was fully upon him.

He now had Ignacio in his sight, and what he saw didn't make things any better. Ignacio was poised to shoot the two snarling and thrashing wolves before him, taking careful aim of the white wolf. He was gorgeous and he was sure his coat would fetch a fair price. Werewolf skins were hard to come by. He didn't want to circle the beasts, incase he drew attention to himself. This would take timing, and finesse and Ignacio was a very arrogant man.

Just as he released an arrow from his cross bow, Brody had pounced on Ignacio from behind. Ignacio let out a cry of pure terror. Brody had flipped Ignacio on his back, in desperate search of his jugular, pinning Ignacio to the ground, enveloped in the rush of fear raging through Ignacio's veins. He started to tear his throat out himself, but without a word, Brody picked up Ignacio and threw him to his fellow wolves, and watched as Ignacio eyes widened in fear and surprise, and then in seconds, his body was mangled and ripped.

The fight against the bloodlust had not become impossible and Brody joined in with Draco and Bracken, shredding the body and all the bloody meat that had been left around. Brody was so lost, that the new scent that had come wafting in their direction, didn't register in their minds.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione heard the fight before she even reached the small clearing where the three wolves were feeding. She didn't trust the sounds, so she climbed into a nearby tree in order to see what was going on.

Before her eyes, she saw three wolves on the attack, and it appeared they were eating someone. Hermione thought she was going to toss her cookies. It was the goriest thing she had seen since Lord Voldemort. She wasn't sure how long she would have to stay in that tree, but she wasn't moving.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"May I help you?" The lady asked when she opened the door. She was wary and a little frightened. The two men standing before her were hooded, and wore dark, rather shabby clothing. They stood very tall, well over six feet.

"We seek the mother of the girl who wears the red cloak." Troy said.

"Are you friends of Hermione's?" The woman asked, still being cautious. She studied the two young men as they removed their hoods, Troy's black hair and bright blue eyes practically bewitched her. He was devastatingly handsome. Ewan with his chestnut colored hair and rich brown eyes, looked for all the world like a good-looking school boy, which is pretty much what he was. He was barely older than Draco.

"Yes and no. We don't know her personally, but we needed to make sure we had reached the correct cottage. You and your daughter and in danger, you must come with us." Troy replied.

"Come with you where?"

"Back to our lair, and we need to move quickly. What is your name ma'am?" Ewan said.

"Bianca. Why, what's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Your mother was murdered last night," Troy said gently, "by a seer. She seeks to have power and control over this area."

Bianca felt as if someone had kicked her hard in the stomach. She was on the brink of hysteria when one of the young men shook her.

"I know this is hard for you, but we need to move you before she finds you." Troy said.

"Hermione, she isn't safe, I must get to her."

"There are others watching over her, they will find her." Ewan responded.

"Who are you really?" Bianca choked out.

"We're Guardians. We have been sent to protect you." With that, Bianca fainted dead away. It was for the best. Troy threw her over his shoulder, as if she weighted nothing. The two men walked quickly over to a seemingly regular tree. Without another thought, they walked right into the tree, and through it. On the other side was a small village, unlike anyone had ever seen.

&&&&&&&&&

Calla called at the cottage, but no one was home. She wasn't worried, Bianca was a very busy and popular witch, however Bianca would need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. The sooner all these lose ends were tied up, the sooner Calla would have everything under her control.


	12. The Hangover

**Author's Note: ALL HP characters are owned by JK Rowling**

The Hangover

Hermione waited patiently but fearfully in the tree. The three wolves seemed to be calming down. Their breathing was returning to normal, and there was very little meat left. Hermione looked closely and realized that these wolves were the largest ones she had ever seen in her life.

The wolves then suddenly ran off in the opposite direction, in which Hermione was going. She waited for another half hour before climbing down. Hermione rushed along, knowing that she didn't want to run into the wolves, and that she probably wouldn't reach her grandmother's until after dark.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The three wolves had reached the stream near Hermione's home, by this time they had changed back to their human forms. The three young men were naked, bloody and exposed. They jumped in the stream to bathe, and then ran to Hermione's cottage. No one was home.

"We have to break into that cottage, we need to find some clothes!" Draco exclaimed. Unlike the other two wolves, Draco was possessed of a well muscled body, but had pasty white skin. Bracken and Brody were just as well muscled, but had lovely tanned skin. Draco felt very self-conscious.

Bracken walked around the cottage unabashedly naked. There he found one of the windows open. Pushing open the window, he called to Draco and Brody to walk around to the other side of the house. The three men climbed in and started looking around for something to where. Draco happened upon an oak chest. It was old, and dusty and the lock was rusted shut. He looked around to make sure he was alone, and waved his hand, muttering _alohamora_.

The lock broke free, flinging rust everywhere. Inside male clothing lay folded neatly, a little old fashioned, but something to get them to their next adventure. Dressed and ready to regroup, the men settled in the kitchen to regroup.

"What the hell happened back there in the forest?" Draco asked.

"Bloodlust. It's very dangerous, something even the most skilled werewolves have trouble controlling." Brody rejoined.

"That's behind us now, we have to find Little Red. She wasn't in the forest, and if she was, we probably missed her due to the bloodlust." Bracken stated.

"I bet this is her cottage. If that's the case, where is her mother?" Draco asked.

"With Troy and Ewan, can't you smell them? They were here."

"I smell three others, but I don't know which one is Red's mother, which one is Little Red and which one isn't." Draco replied. The others stood very still, and smelled there air. There was definitely a fifh persons scent. The scent didn't seem to really permeate in the house, it seemed to come from outside.

"Someone else has been here, but who?" Bracken asked.

"We can find out, there is an entrance to the lair near by, we need to go and find out what's going on." Brody suggested.

"You have a lair?" Draco asked incredulously.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had finally reached her Grandmother's cottage. She approached it cautiously, knowing that something was supposed to be there in the place of her grandmother. She quietly walked up to the window and peaked in. Her grandmother was sitting in her chair.

Hermione frowned, because she knew something was not right. She was torn between staying outside for a while, or just going in. The day was approaching a fast end, and she had made good time after spotting the three wolves in the forest. Hermione decided she would go into the stable and take one of the horses and ride into town. Something didn't feel right, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Inside the cottage, Haas waited impatiently. He didn't know how long he would be trapped in this disguise, but he wanted this whole bounty to be over. Ignacio hadn't returned yet, and that worried him even more. Then again, Ignacio would probably die of fright if he had seen Haas, thinking perhaps he was the ghost of the dead woman.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco and the guys were preparing to leave the cottage, when suddenly a wave of nausea swept through Draco.

"What's wrong?' Bracken asked, when he saw Draco's face, paler than usual.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Ah, that's just the bloodlust hangover. Gorging on bloody meat can do that to you." That was all Draco needed to hear. He ran for the door, and promptly ruined Bianca's flower garden.

"You get used to it. Before you know it, it will just be a passing wave, instead of intense sickness." Brody said. The men headed over to the tree in which Biana, Ewan and Troy had entered. When Draco passed through to the other side, he stood gaping. He had never seen a lair like this before, but then again he had never seen a lair period. They were in another part of the forest. It was hidden off by a huge stone wall, it surround the perimeter of the lair. There were nice cottages and healthy people all around. Troy came running up to them suddenly.

"Where have you three been all this time? We have Bianca here."

"Who is Bianca?" Bracken asked.

"Little Red's mother, she's here and safe. Where is Little Red, did you find her?" Troy asked.

"No, we met a hunter and he had blood snares all around, so we were all in the throws of bloodlust. We have no idea if she was in the forest or not." By this time, Ewan had come on the scene.

"I think you had better go and look for her." Ewan replied.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione wandered about the village, even selling some wares, wondering how she was going to explain the missing items to her grandmother. Her grandmother. Hermione's thoughts kept drifting back to her grandmother sitting in her chair. Something just didn't feel right. She knew the story, and her grandmother was NOT supposed to be there.

There was only one thing to do, and that was to return to the cottage and face the last bit of the fairy tale. Hermione prayed that Draco would come in time to save her.


	13. At Grandmother's Cottage

**Author's Note: All HP characters are owned by JK Rowling**

At Grandmother's Cottage

Hermione took a deep steadying breathe and knocked on the front door of the cottage. She waited a few minutes, before the door slowly opened. Their stood an old woman about eighty years of age.

"Come in my child." She said in a surprising sweet and soft voice. Hermione entered cautiously. Nothing seemed amiss. She took a good look at her grandmother, and everything seemed normal, but not. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off. Not obviously so, but still off.

"You supper is on the table, I'm going to bed. I need to rest. What took you so long in coming?" She asked, while putting around in the kitchen, getting things in order.

"Well I discovered something before leaving home and wanted to investigate. Then while in the forest, I happened upon three enormous wolves that were feeding. I don't think they could detect me, so I climbed a tree to get a better look and to stay out of harms way." Hermione replied.

Haas felt his heart drop to his toes, he had a feeling that Ignacio was no longer alive. This definitely meant that killing Little Red would be left up to him. Hermione looked at her grandmother again, and still something didn't sit right. Upon finishing her meal, Hermione insisted that she would tuck her grandmother in.

The old woman hid behind a screen to change into her night gown, she shuffled over to her bed and climbed in. That's when Haas could feel that something was not quite right, as a matter fact he was sure his disguise was wearing off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on, we have to get there! She could be dead by now!" Draco yelled behind him, the other three wolves seeming to Draco to be taking their time, which was not the case.

"We'll get there." Troy answered in return. Draco was surprised to see that in their human form, they were running incredibly fast. It was past dusk, and for once, Draco found himself praying for the moon. He was still convinced that changing would still lend him more speed. They were more than halfway to the cottage, but Draco knew that he would have to start this fairy tale all over if Hermione was killed, and that would include her threatening him not to have her killed again. Besides, as mean as Draco could be, he sincerely didn't wish anyone dead, even "Scarhead" Potter.

&&&&&&&&&

"That's enough dear, have a goodnight." Haas said as Hermione finished tucking him in. Hermione was just about finished when she looked again at her grandmother. Was it her imagination, or were her eyes a little bigger than before.

"Grandmother, have your eyes always been this large?" Hermione found herself asking, feeling ridiculous

"Yes." Haas replied, with a smile. He didn't know it, but his teeth had changed.

"Grandmother, your teeth look a bit large, even mannish. Has one of your spells gone awry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so." Haas said nervously, his smile quickly disappearing.

"All right, well I guess this is goodnight." Hermione replied and then left the room. As soon as she was downstairs, she quickly gathered her things to prepare to leave. Before she could, there was a crash up the stairs. Debating on whether she should check on her grandmother or not, her conscious won out and she ran upstairs.

The crash that she heard was Haas tripping over the nightgown on his way back to bed. He had gone to retrieve his knife from his belongings behind the screen. He heard Hermione coming up the stairs and so he scrambled back to the bed. There came a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Haas said, realizing that his voice was starting to change back. Hermione entered carrying a lantern.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." Haas said, reaching for his candle stick. Hermione noticed the size of his hands.

"Grandmother, your hands are incredibly large, are you sure you aren't suffering a bad reaction to a spell?" Hermione asked nervously, and even unconsciously backing up towards the door.

"No." There was a moment of stunned silence, because the voice that came out was unmistakably male. It all happened so quickly, her grandmother was now a fully grown man, and he had a knife.

"Hunters carry knives." Hermione whispered. She turned and ran, but the hunter was faster.

"I promise, this won't take long." The hunter said, as he grabbed Hermione and wrestled her to the ground, the girl was stronger than she appeared. Haas had never killed a youth before, and found he didn't like it, but he feared Calla even more. He raised his knife in order to strike right through her heart when there was an almighty crash downstairs. Both Hermione and Haas jumped. She screamed and he had dropped his knife. Haas bent to reach fore his knife, and when he turned to face Hermione again, he found himself looking into the face of a very huge, very angry white wolf.

Hermione realizing that Haas was now terrified, pushed him off of her and ran downstairs, where she saw three other wolves, one ginger, one charcoal gray, and one with a patchwork coat, like a calico. They didn't run to attack her, but seemed to doing something else, she just didn't know what. Hermione heard a cry of pure terror, and then snarling, tearing, bumping, and somehow she knew that the hunter was dead.

She was saved, but they were still in the fairy tale. Hermione didn't understand what was happening. She noticed that the gray and patchwork wolves was gone, but the ginger one that remained looked ready to attack. His hackles were up and he was growling something fierce. The next moment, a beautiful but rather evil looking blonde walked through the door.

"Ah, the young witch they call Little Red. Tell me dear, where is your mother?" She asked in a silky voice.

"I don't know." Hermione answered instinctively.

"No matter, you'll meet the same end your grandmother did last night. It's a shame you have to die so young, but life isn't always fair." The woman replied. Hermione then noticed the other wolves behind her, their teeth bared and then in the blink of an eye, they pounced. The patchwork one had managed to tear out her throat. In a matter of seconds she was dead.

Hermione turned to see Draco, covered in blood and sweat coming down the stairs. He looked like he had had a long day. The ginger wolf had turned into a man, and he came up to Hermione.

"Don't worry, your mother is safe at the lair." He said. With that, Hermione felt the sensation of traveling by port key come over her. It seemed as if she and Draco flew a long time.

This time when Hermione landed, she was beautifully dressed, and laying on a sumptuous bed, in a large extravagant bedroom, that had four huge windows. She loved the surroundings, and settled in to get pampered. That's when she noticed that there wasn't a door anywhere in the room.


	14. Rapunzel

**Author's Note: All HP characters are owned by JK Rowling.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews, the good, the bad, and the interesting.**

Rapunzel

Hermione looked around again to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Sure enough, there wasn't a door to be found. She got up to move and was amazed at how heavy her head felt. She then looked down on the bed and saw all this hair, her hair, light brown with blond highlights, and in massive amounts, in one thick braid.

"Oh no! I don't want to be Rapunzel!" Hermione exclaimed aloud. The tower room was nothing like she had ever seen in her life. It was massive! The room was a lovely shade of green, with hard woods floors covered in oriental rugs. Luxurious mahogany furniture was scattered about, with a huge king sized bed with silk bedding, and squishy comforters, and a high canopy. There was even a place reserved for bathing. Hermione thought it strange to have the bath area out in the open, then again no one was here except for her. She went to the mahogany wardrobe and looked over her clothes. There were light beautifully made, yet extravagant morning dresses. The style was taken from the Regency period, all her dresses being empire waist. Hermione didn't know what to expect or when anyone would come to the tower.

"Rapunzel! Let your hair down so that I may climb up to the tower." Called a woman's voice from the south facing window.

Hermione went to the window, dragging her hair with her. She gathered it up, and noticed just in time that there was a hook by the window. She wrapped some of the hair around the hook, so as not to have pain or pulling by her scalp. Down the lovely locks fell, and soon she could feel the pull of someone pulling and climbing up. The sight that met her eyes, when she saw the old witch was one of utter shock, and Hermione had to bite back a cry of dismay. There is all her glory stood Fleur Delacour. She was much older, still beautiful, but very recognizable.

Hermione was in a state of shock, why Fleur? She didn't understand this at all.

"Rapunzel, I see you have decided to wear your new dress. You look lovely." Fleur said, smiling in a friendly innocent way.

"Mother, when will I be able to leave this tower?" Hermione asked. A very unpleasant look crossed Fleur face, and Hermione almost forgetting that Fleur was half veela, saw the ugliness that was brimming beneath the surface.

"Never! No man shall ever see you or _know_ you." Was the reply. Hermione noticed the emphasis on the word "know". Did she really think she would have sex, here in fairy tale land? And with "Malfoy." This last was whispered aloud.

"What did you say?" The question was harsh, and cold. Fleur's face becoming a tad bit uglier.

"Nothing." Hermione replied. Fleur was once again her beautiful pleasant self, and went about the room admiring her work at keeping her child pampered and innocent. There was a hamper that Hermione hadn't noticed before. According to Fleur it magically filled with the food she desired whenever she opened it. Hermione had everything she needed up in this tower room. She literally wanted for nothing, except her freedom.

&&&&&&&&&

"Your highness, you can't possibly be bored with life, yours has barely begun." said an older man sitting next to Draco. Draco had landed sitting in a chair, and was apparently in the midst of a conversation. The man sitting next to him obviously wasn't fazed by a total stranger suddenly landing in a chair next to him. Then again the man used his name, so he wasn't as much of a stranger as he thought.

"But life is so boring! All I do is eat, sleep, and stay in or near this castle." Draco replied, playing along to see if he could get more information. The man was older, and dressed perfectly, in morning wear. There were books scattered about the table, with maps, globes, and other school supplies. Draco figured he must be a tutor. He didn't have time to look at the fairy tale book, so he had no clue what fairy tale he was in. He was just relieved that Little Red was over. All the changing and bloodlusting had gotten old really fast.

"Prince, I think you have studied enough for the day. I will leave you some free time." The tutor said, gathering his belongings and exiting the room. Draco waited, appearing to be unassuming. As soon as his tutor was out of the classroom, he quickly looked for his fairy tale book. He perused through all the stories, and came up with several possibilities, but not one confirmation.

&&&&&&&&&&

At the tower, Hermione was torn. She loved her new room, but didn't know if she could take being in the same place for the next few days, or so. She remembered the tale of Rapunzel well. It seemed to take place over a period of a few weeks. Then again the prince was courting her, and Hermione was willing to bet that the courtship was rather interesting, depending on the version one was reading.

She also felt she looked ridiculous with all this excessive hair. When Hermione was little, she used to think having hair like Rapunzel would be magnificent. Now that the dream was a reality, it was so much more like a nightmare. It was everywhere it seemed. The old witch would come by and groom her, talk with her, and ply her with presents. At least that's what's written in the stories and Hermione didn't have a problem with all the gifts, especially since she discovered a rather small but lovely set of books in one of the many cabinets around the room. However everything else with the tale was either absurd or scary.

Hermione went to the west facing window and looked down, and there were the thorn-ridden bushes all around. The tower, Hermione guessed, was at least seven stories high. She could see as far as the eye could see from any window, but the sense of loneliness set in. Even with the old witch here, it wouldn't go away, especially with a witch that was half veela and looked like Fleur Delacour. Hermione gave a shudder.


	15. The Hunt

**Author's Note: All HP characters are owned and created by JK Rowling**

**Sorry the chapters are short, i'm attempting to make them longer, although I feel some of them need to be shorter to build anticipation. **

The Hunt

Draco had the rest of the day to himself, and so scribbled down a few ideas as to which fairy tale he could possibly be in, and yet he kept coming to the same conclusions. Instead of worrying which fairy tale, he decided to enjoy the rest of the day. He got a good night's sleep and the next day went through his tutoring and was told that the king, who looked remarkably like his father, said that he, Draco should join the hunting party with his tutor, Promfret.

What else was there to do? So Draco's horse was saddled and he went out riding hither and yon hunting he knew not what. After a few hours, then men decided to stop and have lunch. Food provisions were provided, and so the men had a picnic. They laughed, talked, told dirty jokes and tawdry stories, relaxing in the midday sun. That's when Draco heard it, a beautiful singing voice. He wondered which direction it was coming from and what woman it was that could sing so beautifully.

The other men and Promfret heard it also, and wanted to search out the voice, but the light was fading fast, and the men were superstitious about the woods.

"There's a witch that lives here, lures away men with her beauty and then turns ugly at the last minute before she kills them." said one of the stable boys that went out on the hunt.

"How do you know this? Obviously she has left survivors if someone lived to tell the tale." Draco said matter-of-factly. This had the result of stopping all other conversation about a witch in the woods.

Pomfret signaled Draco to drop behind so that he could have a word in private with him.

"Draco, what the men say is true, there is a witch in the woods. We don't know how she got there or where she came from. She occasionally appears in the village, and sometimes on the road. She's older but vastly beautiful, with a wicked mean temper. There is a rumor of a farmer that says he had to give this witch his first born, because he was caught repeatedly stealing lettuce from the witch's garden." Promfret explained.

Draco felt his blood run cold, and tried to stop from asking the next question, but he had to know for sure.

"What sort of lettuce did the farmer steal?" He asked a little breathlessly.

"Rapunzel." Promfret answered. Draco swore inwardly, he would have to reread the story to know his fate.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was, in a mildly twisted way, enjoying this fairy tale. Over everything, having beautiful clothes, beautiful room, rich food, and plenty of books to read, she could sing like an angel! She hoped the enchantress wouldn't take that talent away from her.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" the witch called.

Hermione went to the south facing window and let her hair down, and up climbed the witch.

"How are you today my child?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine mother."

"Did you hear anyone in the woods today?" the witch asked rather abruptly.

"No, I didn't notice anyone in the woods today, I spent the day reading." Hermione replied dreamily.

"I wondered because there was a group of hunters in the woods, I hoped that they wouldn't disturb you." The witch answered. Hermione at first wondered about this statement, then realized it was a subtle warning not to be overly curious about the men in the woods. Hermione wisely changed the subject, and so the evening passed pleasantly.

&&&&&&&&

Once Draco was back at the castle, he at once took his book of fairy tales and barricaded himself in his room. He at once turned to the story of Rapunzel and thought he would be sick. The story had a happy ending, but the things that had to happen to him, before the ending was horrifying. He wanted out, but he knew there was no way out, he had no choice, he had to complete the story. There was a soft knock at the door, and his valet appeared with a message from Promfet.

"Tomorrow, we go out with the hunt again. Be ready at seven in the morning.

Your servant, P."

Draco thought about the note, and decided tomorrow would be perfect for trying to find out more about this tale, and where that beautiful singing was coming from.


	16. The Lady in the Woods

**Author's Note: All HP characters are owned by JK Rowling**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

The Lady in the Woods

Draco listened half heartedly to the men, as they continued their antics during the hunt. The dogs sniffed out a fox so the hunt was at the height of intesity and for a while, Draco forgot about the singing voice in the woods. Soon the men became hungry, and so another noonday picnic was spread out under the trees of the woods.

Promfret and Draco were in deep conversation, when a hush fell over the men. There was that voice, the haunting, stirring singing voice from the day before. Without another thought, Draco ran to his horse and set off riding hell for leather toward the enchanting voice. The men called to him to stop, and warned him not to search for the girl, but he didn't care. He had to know where the voice was coming from. Everyone once in a while, he would stop to check for the direction and then plunge forward. He soon realized that he was deep in the woods, and very much alone.

He slowed his horse to a light walk for a little, and then came upon a clearing, with a huge tower in the middle of it, surrounded by thorny hedges. The voice he heard had to have been Hermione, it was clear that she was Rapunzel.

"Who knew she could sing like that!?" Draco exclaimed to himself out loud.

Draco circled the tower, looking for a door in bisque colored bricks. No entrance of any kind was found except the four windows high up, near the top, and a small chimney coming out of the roof. The singing had stopped, and now Draco wondered how he would get up the tower, he knew that Hermione had to be up there, but was the witch with her? Would the witch come out after he was up in the tower? Would the witch be hiding in the tower? These and many other questions flew through his head. Draco decided that the best thing would be to head back to the hunting party. Just as he turned and walked a little ways in the woods, he heard a woman's voice asked for Rapunzel to let down her hair.

Draco tied his horse to a tree, and walked toward the tower, hiding behind a tree so as not to be seen. He got there just as an extremely long, very thick golden brown braid fell along the side of the tower. Then he saw an older version of Fleur Delacour climbing the side. Draco stifled a cry of shock, and waited. He waited for several hours, before the witch climbed down and went away. Draco then waited an extra twenty minutes before approaching the tower.

"Hey Mudblood, throw your hair down here so we can get out of this fairy tale!" Draco called. The next thing he knew a silver goblet came crashing down on his head. Clunk! Hermione choked down laughter as she heard a cry of pain, followed by a list of expletives that she was sure were turning the air blue.

"Granger when I get up there, you will pay for that!" Draco yelled. Finally the long braid fell down. Hermione helped Draco in when he finally reached the top.

"What the hell is this!?" Draco asked, waving the silver goblet in her face.

"That's for calling me mudblood. Draco, we're doing fine, we can't afford to fight! Do you think you could please stop calling me mudblood, at least long enough for us to get through this ordeal!?" Hermione shrieked. Draco looked sulky and then really started to look around the room. It was amazing! He was truly impressed.

"This is where you stay all day?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, I am not allowed out of this tower, and you being a male are certainly not allowed in. We need to figure out a way to escape." Hermione said.

"That's easy, let's cut your hair, and then use the braid to climb down." Draco answered. Hermione looked skeptical.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Why don't we try it first?" Draco insisted. So Hermione collected her scissors and handed them over to Draco. He grasped her braid tightly and cut just below the nape of the neck.

"You cut too much!" Hermione exclaimed, but before she could protest, Draco swore violently again.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"It didn't work, as soon as I cut your hair, the strands magically reattached themselves," he explained, "any other suggestions?"

"Well do you think that you could bring some silk pieces and we can make a rope, just like in the story?" Hermione asked.

"I think that's the only way." Draco answered, "I better get going, I will be back tomorrow, if I don't make it, that's means that I couldn't get away from my royal duties." He said rolling his eyes. Hermione then prepared her hair for his departure. Draco quickly climbed down, ran to his horse and was gone.

Hermione hated to admit it to herself, but she actually missed him. It was lonely in this tower, and in the fairy tale before, she was by herself most of the time. He was the only one that could appreciate what she was going through.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco flew back to the castle, sensing he was in deep trouble for running off by himself. He was after all, the only heir to the thrown in this story. He could have been killed. Upon reaching the castle, he climbed off his horse, walked quietly back to the stables, paid one of the younger boys to be quiet about taking his horse, and asking for a less obvious way to enter the castle. The young stable hand showed him a secret passage, and so Draco followed it. The passage led somewhere on the second floor. This meant he would have to find his way to the third floor and to his room without being detected.

He was successful with not being seen coming into the castle, but he was soon after summoned to his father's study. This was not going to be good, no matter what his excuse, he just knew it. Upon entering the study, Draco tried to act non-chalant, but it was not working.

"Where have you been?' The king asked without even turning around. The queen looked as if she wanted to comfort her son, but knew it wouldn't be wise.

"I was exploring in the forest." He replied quietly.

"You are the royal prince and our only heir, what if you had been killed?" The king asked his back still to Draco, bent over some important documents on the desk.

"I'm sorry father." Draco replied, hoping it would get him out of the study faster.

"I accept your apology, but this escapade has brought something to my attention. You obviously need more time out of doors, being a boy. How about this for a proposition, this is the last summer you get to be a boy. We'll have Promfret chaperone you while you cavort about. I warn you, this is it! You are seventeen years old, and perhaps you didn't have as much fun as you should, but this is the last summer to get such nonsense out of you. After this summer, you must take on the responsibility and training of being the next king. Agreed?" The king asked turning around to shake on the deal.

Draco was struck by how much the king looked like his father. It his was rather unnerving. However where there was cold hatred in his father's eyes, in this man's eyes were love and kindness. It was clear the king doted on his son. Draco quickly shook the king's hand and bowed, then almost ran from the room. He wanted to cry, because he knew he would never see the look of love on his father's face.


	17. Slytherin and Gryffindor

The Silver and Green, The Gold and Scarlet

Hermione waited patiently for Draco's return. Unfortunately, he was not able to return until two days later, because the old witch had stayed at the tower. Hermione guessed that perhaps she did this from time to time. On the third day, when she had given up hope, the witch prepared to leave.

"I had to stay, because those insipid hunters were in the forest. I needed to make sure they didn't disturb you." She explained. The witch soon took herself off, and Hermione pulled her hair back up the tower and waited for Draco. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hermione, lower your rope!" He called up. Once he reached the top and settled in, Hermione grilled him.

"My rope?!" She shrieked.

"Don't over dramatize, here are the silks to start the ladder. Please make this a soon as possible, we're already two days behind, thanks to that witch not leaving the tower." Hermione took the silver and green silks from Draco, frowning because she noticed they were Slytherin colors. When Draco wasn't looking, Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell and changed the silks to scarlet and gold. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction, looking at the Gryffindor colors.

"I'll be back tomorrow with more silk." Draco said preparing to leave.

"Wait, don't you want something to eat?" Hermione asked, hoping her would say yes and stay.

"I am kind of hungry, what's good to eat here?" He asked wryly. Hermione grinned and led him over to a trunk.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"I want a meat pie with cheese, mushrooms and onions. I want butter beer, and apple pie with clotted cream." He answered. Hermione opened the trunk and food appeared, more than enough for two. Draco's jaw fell open in surprise and the two quickly prepared to eat. They savored the flavor of the meal.

"That was almost better than a Hogwarts feast!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione just smiled and took another small piece of pie. Soon the two sat in silence for a while, relaxing after their meal.

Draco had fallen asleep, and he woke up a few hours later, in confusion. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, stretching and yawning.

"Not long, it's still early afternoon, you have time to get back to the castle, so that you won't be missed." Hermione answered. Even though Draco wasn't much company, it was still far better than being alone. She was sitting on a lounge chair, just above him, looking down in his eyes. Draco noticed for the first time, just how pretty her eyes were. He then shook his head as if to clear it, this was Granger, not a Playboy Pinup! Had his senses gone begging!?

"Yes, I should go, I will return tomorrow with more silk, later Granger!" He said leading the way to the window. Hermione let her hair down, and Draco swiftly climbed down and went away into the woods, to his horse. Hermione sighed when he left, and set about making the silk ladder to escape the witch.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco was relieved to get out of the tower. He was getting too relaxed being around Hermione, and it was unacceptable.

"She's a mudblood." He said aloud. But a small voice in his head answered.

"She's also here with you, and she's very pretty."

"Who cares how pretty she is, we could never get along. She's not of pure blood." He answered.

"This is true, however she has great ability, power and talent. There are purebloods that don't have the talents and skills she possesses." The voice in his head replied laughingly. Draco rode faster as if to run from it. He was soon at the castle, looking for the king. He decided that when he was not with Hermione at the tower, he would get to know this fairy tale father of his.

&&&&&&&&&

"Rapunzel, let your hair down!" The old witch called. Hermione jumped about a mile in the air. She quickly hid the scarlet and gold silk material that Draco brought to her. She quickly went to the window and lowered her braid.

"What took you so long?" The witch asked, looking rather threatening.

"I was reading a book." Hermione replied, relieved that one of her books was open on her bed.

"I see." The witch replied, looking more like her beautiful self. Hermione forced herself to relax, knowing instinctively that if she were nervous, then the witch would suspect something.

"Mother, why did you bring me to this tower?" Hermione asked. She hoped to be able to get a little back story on the situation.

"I brought you here, because your parents were selfish and ungrateful. I loved you and wanted you, so they gave you to me. You needed protection and love, and so I took you in. When I realized how beautiful you had become, I knew I had to protect you from the world of men. They are deceptive creatures, with only one desire, and that is to deflower young women, take their innocence." The witch replied.

Hermione was rather startled by this speech, and guessed that a man had hurt the old witch at one time in her life. Now the witch was obsessed with keeping her shut out from the world. Yes, it was time to escape this fairy tale.


	18. Hopes and Dreams

Hopes and Dreams

Hermione couldn't help herself, but she was drawn to Draco. He had beckoned her to come to his bedside and pleasure his every need. She had refused time and again, but somehow here she stood, suddenly naked and with no other choice but to please him in every way. The more she fought the temptation, the more futile her fight. He stood before her naked, beautifully muscled, pale and erect, ready for hot sex.

"Kneel." He told her, and against her will, her knees bent.

"Lick and suck my cock." He said, and Hermione couldn't help herself, she reached out to grasp his thick pale cock and Draco tensed slightly in excitement and anticipation in those soft, shell pink lips kissing the perfectly round tip of his…

"My lord! You must wake up! We are late!" Promfret exclaimed. Draco woke with a start, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Why oh why did he have to wake from that dream! Hermione's lips were only a centimeter from his… He couldn't even think the words. He looked down, and there was the evidence of his dream, still hard, and still unsatisfied. He dragged himself from bed and plotted how he would get to the tower this afternoon.

Draco tried to forget the dream, but he couldn't. Hermione looked incredible in his dream, and she was all his. He didn't like Hermione, it was all lust. After all being that Hermione was the only girl he has had access to over the past few weeks while living out these fairy tales, it was obviously getting to him. He went with Promfret into the local village, where all the maidens fawned over him. All he needed was ten minutes with one, and then he wouldn't have to think about sex with Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had started the silk ladder, and was please with the results. She hoped that they would be able to get away soon, without Draco getting hurt. Hermione didn't say anything, but she remembered very well what happened to the prince in Rapunzel. She also hoped that Draco didn't have any ideas about the bedroom. Hermione thought about this, and wondered why this thought wasn't entirely repulsive.

"Rapunzel, let your hair down!" The old witch shouted. Hermione quickly hid the ladder and dropped her rope-like braid down the side of the tower. The witch looked at Hermione in suspicion, but said nothing. Hermione hoped she didn't behave in a way to draw attention to her habits, that's was the last thing she needed.

"Did you try and talk to any of the hunters in the woods?" The witch asked.

"No." Hermione replied, and wondered why the witch was asking about the hunting party. She knew instinctively that the witch wouldn't volunteer any information, so she had to think of the right questions to ask in order to extract the information she needed.

"Were the hunters close to the tower?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but they were hidden by the trees. I know that some of the villagers have tried to find out what is in this tower." The witch replied. Hermione was out of resourceful questions. She couldn't appear too eager or interested in the hunters or the witch would be upset.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco soon found that trying to get away from Promfret was next to impossible. He couldn't get anywhere near the girls in the village, and the hard on that was just a mild annoyance was quickly turning into a big irritation.

"Your majesty, you cannot not afford to dally with the village women, you either have to honor them with marriage or I can arrange for certain women to satisfy your needs." Draco scowled, Promfret was far too observant. The two men had decided to take a ride in the country. Soon, the day had breezed by, and they were returning to the palace for supper. Draco was impatient to get to Hermione with the new batch of silks, silver and green silks for the ladder. He needed to get away.


	19. Cutting Away

**Disclaimer: The characters in the story and the sole property of JK Rowling.**

**Apologies: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope to be more regular with posting!**

Cutting Away

Draco managed to duck behind a stand in the markets to lose Promfret, and doubled back to get his horse. Nothing crazy had happened yet, but they needed out of this fairy tale.

&&&&&&&&&

The witch decided she needed information, she knew her little Rapunzel was lying. One of the hunters was her lover, and so she intended to teach a lesson. No one in the village knew what she really did in the secret of her forest cottage.

"Hello Milly, what do you have in the way of silk today?" The witched asked.

"These silver and green bindings seem to be very popular, a young man has been back to buy several bundles, says they're for his love." Milly replied giggling like crazy, she was such a romantic. The witch said nothing, but lightly stroked the pile of silver bindings and then the pile of green. Yes, there was a recent presence, a male, tall, slim, strong, and handsome. She sensed a faint, vague familiarity about the essence left on the silk, but could not understand why such a familiarity should exist. She decided to try and follow his trail.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is Draco!" Hermione shouted aloud. It wouldn't be long before the witch was suspicious, she was already suspicious now.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco shouted. He was so distracted by his stiff member that he didn't notice Hermione dropping her braid down, and so what got a mouth full of hair.

"Granger!" Draco said as he climbed through the window, "watch where you are tossing the rope! I could have gotten a fur ball!"

"Stop your whining, we need to get out of here, the witch is suspicious, its only a matter of time before…"

"Before what?! She finds us out?! And what will she do then?"

"Draco didn't you read the story?"

"Who cares, she finds us out, and then we move on right?"

"Wrong, Draco, she…SHHHH! She's coming! Quick hide under the bed!" Hermione quickly whispered a spell to rid her tower of Draco's smell, and she placed a silencing spell over her bed so that Draco couldn't make any noise.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Hermione dutifully dropped her braid down and waited for the witch to climb up. Upon entering the tower, the witch said nothing, but seemed to look fervently about the tower, she searched and looked more closely then before.

"Is there something I can help you with mum?" Hermione asked, trying her best not to sound or appear nervous. The witch did not reply, until she was satisfied with the results of her search.

"We will have a nice leisurely meal, after you have bathed. I will assist you." The witch said, in a little to familiar tone. Hermione colored up but said nothing. She knew this should not have been surprising, the Grim faerie tales have always been rather sexual. When the witch wasn't looking Hermione took out her want and whispered a memory charm. The witch promptly forgot about the bath and went on to prepare the meal.

The dinner was long and nerve wrecking, but at length, the witch finally left. As soon and Hermione saw that she was out of the clearing, then she released Draco from his hiding place.

"Bloody hell! I thought that hag would never leave!" Draco said while crawling out from under the bed, and stretching. Hermione study his thin, sinewy body and felt a pleasant shudder go through her. Confused by her feelings, Hermione told Draco to leave.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning, I'm tired and it will be dark soon, besides that crazy witch could be hiding out in those woods! Its clear we've done something to get her worked up." Draco said.

"Fine, then you can sleep on the floor." Hermione said, turning to rummage through a trunk. She found some fluffy pillows and squishy soft comforters and tossed them toward Draco.

Draco took the bedclothes, arranged a spot on the floor and striped down to his skivvies. Hermione tried not stare openly, but she couldn't help herself. Draco smiled to himself, happy to have Hermione shocked into silence for once in her life.

Draco tossed and turned, knowing that Hermione was close by, and with that blasted dream on his mind. Before he could turn and make his hundredth attempt at getting comfortable, he felt a small hand on his chest.

"What the…" was all he got out, when he felt Hermione's lips against his. His hands seemed to act on their on accord. What little clothes the two were wearing came off. The two were a tangle of legs and arms, desperate to relieve some of their stress and tension. Draco found himself in between Hermione's legs, and in a position where he could have what he had dream about the night before. He hesitated, realizing that he was about to have sex with Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio.

"Draco, please, don't stop now!" Hermione practically screeched, while grabbing his hips down toward her own. Draco felt his hard cock enter her how wet depths, and then he lost all coherent thought.


	20. The Discovery

I Hope this works, I don't know If i will be able to update after this, if I keep having a hard time uploading new chapters.

**These characters are the sole property of JK Rowling.**

The Discovery

Draco woke up the next morning with a smile on his lips. The dream seemed so real, like so many memories; Hermione begging him not to stop, his gently suckling her nipples. The repeated lovemaking, three times, and then he stretched. He felt the comforters shift and looked over to see Hermione laying next him, asleep and naked.

It wasn't a dream.

Draco shot straight up, and stared at the little witch, and her delectable body.

"Hermione! Get up!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione did a cat-like stretch that had Draco instantly hard once again. This only served to annoy him even more.

"Hermione, get up before that old woman comes back here!" Hermione blinked, and finally came fully awake.

"Where are my clothes!?"

"Over there on the other side of the room."

"Did we?"

"YES! AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Draco shouted. Hermione stared as he got dressed. It was obvious Draco was avoiding eye contact with her, and she just couldn't understand what had gone wrong.

"Hermione, come on, I have to get back to the castle, lower your hair." Hermione was confused by the weariness in his voice. She said nothing, but simply lowered her hair. Draco lost no time in scaling down the side of the tower. Hermione watched as he ran into the woods and disappeared.

The rest of the day, Draco was foremost on her mind, she needed a way to reach him. The witch had come to the tower later that day, but for once Hermione was not preoccupied with being discovered.

"What is bothering you my child?"

"Why do men run away?" Hermione blurted out before thinking. The witch turned to look at Hermione with glacial eyes.

"What young man have you been seeing." It was a statement. Hermione tried for the life of her to try to think of a way out, but she just stood there gapping at the witch.

"Come here." Hermione quickly crossed the room. The witch slapped Hermione across the face so hard, she fell to the ground. Before she could think, the witch had cut her braid to the quick, leaving Hermione with a bushy pageboy for a head of hair.

"Now we will wait for your lover to return to the scene of his crime." The witch was obsessed, and jealous as a lover. The two waited and waited, and finally at nightfall, Draco arrived on his horse.

"Hermione, let down your hair." The braid came tumbling down the tower accordingly, but what met Draco's eyes was not what he expected.

"You Prince are the on that dares to steal the innocence of my only daughter. You will pay with your life." Before anyone could even think of what would happen next, the witch rushed toward Draco and pushed him out of the tower window.

"NNOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as she went head first out of the window, trying to catch Draco. Behind, the witch's cries could be heard for miles around the forest. Half way through falling, Hermione felt the sensation of traveling by portkey, that strange sensation of being pulled from right behind the bellybutton. She fell for a long time, and then finally she landed softly in the middle of a meadow. Draco was nowhere to be found, and close by was a small thatch roof cottage.

"Here we go again." She muttered aloud.


	21. Aurora

**The Characters in the story are the original creation of JK Rowling**

** Thanks everyone for all the great reviews!  
**

Aurora

"Rose, time for dinner!" A sweet voice called. Hermione looked toward the cottage and saw someone the looked a lot like Professor Sprout.

"Oh let her play Pomona, her time is almost up." Said a taller, thinner woman that looked like Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, we cannot let her out of our sight, we must be attentive at all times."

"Why must you be attentive?" Hermione asked, hoping to get a clue.

"Rose, we've discussed this before, you are to be returned to you parents in two days time." Pomona replied. Hermione worked this clue out as best she could, while following her two professors into the cottage.

"Where is Nymphadora?" Minerva asked.

"She went berry picking."

"She must return soon, we need to prepare Rose's return."

"Do you have to return me?" Hermione asked, breaking into this conversation.

"Yes, you must take you place with the royal family as princess, Princess Aurora. You are betrothed, and so you must return." Pomona answered.

This is Sleeping Beauty, Hermione thought. She was nervous because she knew there were so many variations on this particular tale. No telling what would happen.

"Who am I supposed to be marrying?"

"Prince Draco." The ladies said at once, Hermione suppressed a groan.

"Don't look so cast down Rose, Prince Draco is handsome, I'm sure he will make you very happy." Minerva said.

"I'm sure, for fifteen minute intervals at a time." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Pomona asked.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous, this is all so sudden."

"Yes, we realize this is happening very suddenly, but this is for the sake of your kingdom." Minerva said.

"I understand." Hermione answered, and then got up from the table she was sitting, and went up to what she figured was her room. She shut the door, and then sat on the bed with her knees hugged to her.

"I don't need to be with Draco, especially after what happened last night." She whispered to herself. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care, but for one night, she thought that Malfoy actually cared for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco woke up with a start. He expected to be dead, after being pushed out of the window of a very high tower. Instead he was in yet another sumptuous bedroom, that wasn't familiar at all.

"Damn!" He said softly, as the events of the last night in the last fairy tale rushed through his head.

"Your Highness, your…' A servant said coming through the door un announced. Before he could finished,

"Yes I know, my mother, father or parents wish to see me immediately." Draco said in an exasperated voice. Really, didn't the prince get to have any fun, other than finding himself in mortal danger half way through the tale?

Was is in his mind, or did her hear a soft female laugh breeze through the room

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Said the bodiless voice.

"Who's there?" Draco asked aloud, no reply was made. Draco hurriedly dressed and went in search of the throne room.

"Yes father, mother, what did you wish to discuss with me?" He said upon entering the throne room. No one was there, court had not started for the day, and so there was a little time to relax.

"Your fiancé will be arriving this evening…" The Queen began, when Draco appeared to fall over nothing but his own two feet.

"My fiancé?!"

"Yes, Princess Aurora." The Queen replied, giving her son a quizzical look.

"Princess Aurora, a.k.a Hermione." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something dear?" The Queen asked.

"Nothing, I guess I didn't realize how soon the wedding was approaching." Draco replied.

"We arranged a dinner and ball in honor of Princess Aurora, so please don't go far from the palace." The King stated.

"Fine." Draco replied in a distracted way. He decided to explore the palace, which was most definitely palatial. Draco spent the morning getting lost three times in the palace, then decided to explore the grounds and gardens around the palace. The grounds were as extensive as the palace, and so it was easy for him to lose track of time. Finally Draco found a small alcove of trees, hidden away from the palace. There was a small pound with moss covered rocks, and thick dark green grass. Draco subconsciously decided this would be his special place for the duration of the tale. He needed to get away and think.

"What possessed me to have sex with Granger!?" he said aloud to himself. "Now she's going to get all romantic and mushy!" He continued to say aloud, while his mind replied tauntingly, _What__would be so bad about that?_

Draco crossed over to the other side of the pound as if to escape his thoughts.

"I can't let her get to me!" He yelled, and a flock of startled birds flew out of a near by tree.


	22. Waiting

Waiting

Upon entering the palace, Draco was relieved to find that the welcoming Ball would happen the next night instead of that evening. He needed time to sort out his feelings.

&

"Rose, don't be out too long, we need you to stay near the cottage." Nymphadora said.

"Why is everyone afraid?' Hermione asked suddenly and bluntly. Nymphadora, a woman that looked like Nymphadora Tonks, pink hair and all, looked at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time.

"Rose, what makes you think we're afraid? We just want to keep you safe and sound for your parents."

"Can't we leave after my birthday, do we have to leave on my birthday?" Hermione asked, remembering that the princess was returned to her family on her sixteenth birthday. She also remembered that's when the princess was lured to her doom.

"We have to return you on your birthday because that's when you will meet Prince Draco." Nymphadora said rather breathlessly, and with stars in her eyes. Hermione was absolutely disgusted.

"Now what is wrong? Don't you want to marry the prince?"

"No, Yes… I don't know!"

"Ah, bride nerves! Have Pomona or Minerva explained the, um, intimacies of marriage to you?" Tonks was turning an alarming shade of red. Hermione wanted to die of embarrassment.

"No, but you don't have to explain things to me if you don't want to, I'll ask them later, I mean tonight since there isn't much time." Hermione rushed on. She hurried from the room to research some of the various versions of "Sleeping Beauty".

Draco sat in his room in shock and horror! Just how many takes on Sleeping Beauty existed!? For that matter, in how many versions did the prince sleep with Aurora, before even waking her up!!

"That's even creepy for me." Draco said aloud, while walking over to his bed. The research just made him more frustrated! The last thing he wanted to do was to think about sex with Hermione, but that's the only thing that was on his mind.

"Maybe I should find out about this wicked witch before tomorrow night… If only I have decided to be an Auror! Would saving Hermione before catastrophe happens count towards completing the story?"

"Try and find out!" The bodiless voice answered, this time is seemed threatening. Draco wasn't sure what to think!

"Who are you?!" He replied loudly. No answer.

"I swear if Malfoy comes near me with his appendage again, I will castrate him!" Hermione muttered under her breath while reading through a third version of Sleeping Beauty in which the princess awakens only to discover she had already been impregnated by the prince.

"Hermione," said a voice at the door. There was a light scratching before Pomona and Minerva entered her room.

"Hello, what's amiss?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, we just want to give you your birthday present now. We hope you like these gifts, they are from the three of us." Minerva replied

Hermione took the two boxes from the two women and proceeded to open them. She was quick to discover that just like in real life, one if just as excited to receive and present in the fantasy realm as well. Tearing through the silver paper and gold tissue, Hermione discovered a sumptuous blue gown. In the smaller box was an elegant platinum tiara, fully loaded with diamonds.

"Where did you get these?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Never mind about that, you are to wear these gifts tomorrow, as befits your station. Your birth name is Aurora, so from this moment forward you will be called Princess Aurora." Pomona replied. Was it a trick of the light, or were there tears in their eyes? Hermione didn't get a chance to find out, because both women hurried out of the bedroom, leaving her to her thoughts.


	23. Back in the Gryffindor Commonroom

**Author's Note: All Characters are the sole ownership of JK Rowling.**

Back in the Gryffindor Commonroom

"Harry, did you speak to Professor McGonagal?" Ron said as Harry came in through the portrait door.

"Yes, its not good news. Hermione is with Malfoy in an enchanted place somewhere…" But Harry was interrupted.

"Hermione! With Malfoy!? I should have asked to the Yule Ball…"

"Ron! Hermione is with Malfoy, and being placed in constant danger! Have you ever heard of The Brother's Grimm?" Harry asked.

"Er, was that mentioned in History of Magic at some point?" Ron asked looking scared.

"NO! Ron pay attention! The Brothers Grimm wrote a series of what muggles call fairy tales. By the time people read them today, they were just considered cute bedtime stories, however the original versions are just like going through the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Those stories give adults nightmares, so imagine being our age and actually having to live through them!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait, don't tell me… that's where Hermione and Malfoy are?" Ron asked, the color draining from his face.

"Yes, and from the professor told me, there isn't even a way to help them."

"Who would want to help Malfoy anyway?"

"I hate him too, but I don't think I would want him dead when everything is said and done." Harry replied, thinking of all the deaths that had surrounded his life.

"I guess your right. How can we help them?"

"We can't. Did you know that an enchantress lives in the Forbidden Forest?"

"No, who is she?"

"She's the one that did this to Hermione and Malfoy." Harry answered. Ron said nothing for a little while and then,

"I think it's about time we put you invisibility cloak to use again, don't you?" Ron said seriously, Harry grinned mischievously in response.

"The Gryffindor common room, tomorrow at midnight!"


	24. Return to Royal Duty

**Hi all, just want to put my disclaimer out there. The following characters are from the world of J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Also I am looking for a Beta Reader, if interested, please send a message, thanks.**

Returning to Royal Duty

"How can I make a move before Hermione comes to the palace tonight?" Draco asked himself, while dressing for the ball. He was frustrated because there wasn't anyone in the palace willing to tell him about what happened before this night, and why the princess had to be hidden away.

"Tubbs," Said Draco to his Valet, "Do you know anything about the Princess Aurora?"

"Just that she will be arriving tonight." Was it a trick of the light, or did Tubbs suddenly look pale.

"Tubbs, what are you not telling me." Draco demanded.

"Your highness, these are now happy times, we should dwell on the future."

"Your future depends upon you telling me what you are not telling me!" Draco howled, angry with his valet and irritated that he had to wear a cravat.

"Your highness, please remember your temper…"

"If you don't want me to have a tantrum, I suggest you tell me what is the huge secret surrounding this princess." By now, Draco had turn and gripped Tubbs' shirt in his hands.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you must release me first." Draco put the man back on the ground.

"You were still a small boy, when Princess Aurora was born, and so you probably don't remember what happened. Court was held for all those in her kingdom to attend, The Nobility, the Gentry and even the common folk were included, the king and queen were just that proud and happy. The occasion was so joyous that King Stephen even sent for the faeries to attend, all those in his kingdom… except one."

"What faery was this?" Draco asked.

"The faery of darkness and air," Tubbs replied, "Now looking back, I would say that the faery of darkness and air was really and sidhe."

"What is a sidhe?"

"An elf, they are the true rulers of faery, tall proud, excessively beautiful, and very touchy and cunning. There are supposed to be good and bad ones, but I have found that all are rather… twisted." Tubbs answered.

"Anyway, back to this sidhe of darkness and air, she was not included because it was thought she was too evil. Well in the midst of three pixies bestowing their blessings on the young princess, in sweeps Bellatrix, the sidhe of darkness and air. She was not happy to say the least."

"Bellatrix?" Draco asked, as the color slowly started to drain from his face.

"Yes, Bellatrix. Upon entering the royal court, she ups and asked King Stephen why she was not invited. An oversight he said, you weren't wanted the pixies whispered. Well being that her powers were darkness and air, she immediately heard the whispered truth. Sidhe hate lies, they may dance around the truth, even twist it a little, or manipulate deals and bargains to swing their way, but outright lies are something they abhor. Well upon hearing this, Bellatrix cursed Princess Aurora, saying that on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and die. The king and queen were a little upset to say the least. After cursing the royal infant, Bellatrix left the royal court. What can be done, the king and queen asked. Well as it turned out, Pomona one of the pixies had not yet bestowed her gift on the princess, she couldn't break the spell, but only soften it, so instead of dying she would sleep until a prince worthy of her comes and wakes her with a kiss."

"A kiss!?" Draco said, he didn't know if he should fear Bellatrix or the kiss.

"Yes, so if all things go according to plan, you should have to kiss her." Tubbs replied.

"Well if she's only in the neighboring kingdom, why can't I just go over and… you know." Draco couldn't bring himself to say "marry her."

"Well, that was the other thing, the pixies thought it would be a good idea if the princess stayed with them until she was of age. The king and queen objected to the idea, stating that doll sized beings couldn't properly take care of the infant. As if there weren't enough surprises of the day, but the pixies actually demonstrated that they can change their size to human size and magic their wings away. This is what I meant by members of faery being twisted, they know so much about humans but we know so little about them."

"So the night of the ball, the pixies are going to bring the princess here and expect me to marry her, hence all the increase in guards and why my parents don't want me wandering off."

"Exactly so, sir." Tubbs replied.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me then."

"Your highness, please be careful, Bellatrix is not someone to be taken lightly." With that, Tubbs left the young prince.

"You have no idea friend." Draco said once Tubbs was out of earshot. He looked in the mirror at the finished efforts of his valet. He then looked at his reflection.

"I hate the I feel like I have to protect Hermione, I hate the I have to save her in almost every situation, and I hate that I think I love her."


End file.
